Stella's Secret
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Stella's Secret is coming to visit, and her name is Usagi, former Princess Serenity, and Stella's sister. Stella couldn't be more happy, but Usagi on the other hand has reserves about this new found family. Join the two as adventure's change their world
1. To Change

Wow as promise the first introduction to Stella's Secret.

I do not own either of these two shows, nor do I claim too.

"Luna, I am exhausted, mother has been haunting my dreams of late trying to tell me something." A golden-haired fair child said to a black cat roosting on the window sill. "Do you think it is possible, that we will have a new unexpected enemy?" Said she with eyes of Sapphire blue and silver specks that highlighted the strands of silver in her hair. Turning to the black cat with a crescent-shaped moon on her forehead. "Luna?" She questioned, creeping closely to the cat.

She looked down the cat she had talking to was curled fast asleep. Smiling gently she laid her fears to rest at the moment watching her advisor. The peaceful moment was broken by a click of heels on her wooded floor. "Hello, Sailor Pluto." She said not turning around, minutes later an ivory hand rested on her shoulders.

"Your mother has requested your presences at the Time Gates, Usagi-hime." the owner of the hand claimed. Usagi nodded and spun on her heel glaring playfully at the mysterious Sera Senshi. Sailor Pluto was a Senshi of mysterious beauty, her hair was a dark forest evergreen, with eyes of wisdom-filled garnet.

"I love you to death Puu, but stop addressing me as princess, we are all equal." Usagi said. Tugging at Sailor Pluto's key. Sailor Pluto nodded and swished them off to the Gates. It was a slightly misty place where you couldn't see two feet in front of your nose if your weren't a Senshi. Standing before two large ivory doors was the moon queen of the past, her silvery-lavender hair blowing gently in the non-existent wind, her royal blue eyes half closed. Usagi saw her and skipped to her. "Always making entrance mom?" Usagi said teasingly.

"Of course, I'm royalty." Selenity answered smiling at her daughter.

"Alright, so what is wrong?" Usagi asked peering curiously at her mother.

"Maybe I just want to see you." Selenity replied.

"Mom, that is so touching, but you don't make house-calls." Usagi said hugging her mother. Selenity blushed and nodded, praising the insight her daughter grew into.

"Well, there is nothing wrong per-say, but I do have a request." Selenity told her. Usagi cocked her head, staring at her mother.

"Which is?" Usagi inquired.

"I want you to visit me, and your father." Selenity responded.

"You want me to go to the past?" Usagi exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Not exactly the past, more like a different dimension." Selenity said. By now Usagi was utterly confused.

"Mom, you are going to have to explain this one too me." Usagi quipped her eyes swirling with confusion.

"The Senshi are currently living out their dream, the Earth Prince included yes?" Selenity enquired. Usagi nodded, not sure where this branch of conversation was going. "You feel inadequate, not having a personal strength, except your golden heart and your adaptation to different magic's." Selenity continued watching her daughter's confidence crumble.

"Yes, mother, I do." Usagi whispered, hugging herself, and second and third pair wrapped around her. "Thanks, mother and Puu." Usagi said, looking to her mother. "Continue, please." She said.

"Back in the fall of the Silver Millennium, when the crystal saved your souls, it saved mine as well, tossing me to a plain called Altheria." Selenity explain. "Your father was also there, his solar crystal had sent him their too, when he battled and fell to the dark forces." She continued. "For awhile everything between us was well, we even had another daughter, Stella, but Altheria's magic kept calling your father away on different journeys." Selenity said watching her daughter's face. "Alas, in the end we went our separate ways, his castle on Solaria, and mine on the moon." Selenity spoke her eyes tearing.

During this Usagi had not said one word, her emotions in turmoil. When her mother finished her tale, Usagi drew a breath. "You mean to tell me the whole time I had to fight, you were living in a different dimension with dad, and your new daughter?" Usagi questioned quietly. "That every time me and my friends sacrifice our lives for this planet, you could of help, even going as so far sending my unknown sister to help?" Usagi raged. "Now, you want me to come see you and the family and what?" Usagi questioned her voice cold.

"No, Serenity, you have all wrong I can't pass back into this world, the barrier between them are two strong." Selenity cried, feeling the emotional whirl-wind of her daughter.

"Fine, but you're here now, explain that!" Usagi snapped, her heart breaking at the thought of the precious lives they could have saved with more help. The Senshi stopped the monsters and their leaders, but that didn't solve the few that got caught before they could reach the scene, or accidents that happened during the battles. Selenity's heart contracted at the horrified look on her daughter's face. Pluto standing behind the princess offering silent support to her.

"The barrier only weaken's on the summer solstice of the eighteenth year." Selenity explained. "You how ever are very strong and could pass the barrier's easily at any time." Selenity whispered.

"The truth is how you speak, then I forgive you, and I love you, mother." Usagi said hugging her mother, her emotions slowly reigning under control. A few minutes later a bouncing, smiling princess was staring at her mother. "Mom, let's get this party started, uh, how do we do this?" Usagi asked peering between her mother and Pluto. Both started laughing at the enthusiastic princess.

"Like this, take my hand and focus the ginzuishou on the images I am picturing." Selenity answered, closing her eyes.

Usagi waved to Pluto, "Tell everyone I love them, and that I will be back soon." Usagi hollered and closed her eyes, the ginzuishou pulsing quickly under Usagi's control. In a brilliant flash of light nothing remained of the two moon royal's.

They appeared in front of a huge silver castle made of moonstone. Selenity lead them inside, hurrying to the throne room. Inside she was greeted by a page. "Your Majesty, you are back, everything went well I hope?" The page questioned. Selenity nodded and stepped to the side revealing Usagi. The page gasped and kneeled low. Seeing this Usagi groaned.

"Please stand up, kind sir, I hate formalities." Usagi said, offering a hand to the kneeling page. The page shocked took the offered hand and rose before hurrying away. Whispering excitedly to every other servant he passed. The two moon royals laughed and stood talking to each other. Usagi turned to her mother. "Mom, when will I get to see father?" She questioned. Selenity smiled mysteriously, Usagi seeing this spoke her thoughts, "You have been spending to much time with Pluto." she said.

"Who's been spending too much time with Pluto?" A deep male voice asked. Usagi whirled around and stared at the bronze male. His hair a golden halo, and his sapphire violet eyes glared humorously. Usagi smiled and rushed to her father.

"Papa." She cried, burying her head in his shoulder, and throwing her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, cradling the young first born Princess Serenity.

"Welcome home, my little princess." Her father said. Tightening his hold on his baby girl. "Selenity, why is she the same age as Stella?" The Solarian King questioned.

"Time passes differently between the two dimensions, she will ascend to the throne soon, inheriting the powers of Cosmos." Selenity replied. The Solarian King looked awe-struck at the bundle of love and power in his arms.

"No, mother, I already have the powers of Cosmos, I ascended when we battle Chaos, I lost all, at the end I poured all I had left to bring every one back." Usagi whispered, reliving the horrors of the battle. The king tighten his hold on Usagi.

"She battled Chaos?" The king exclaimed, Selenity nodded. The day was spent listening to the tales of Princess Serenity, and what has happened. In exchange her parents told their tales. The Solarian King agreed to stay the night and leave in the afternoon of the next day. While putting their princess told bed, they explained one more thing. "You will need your rest, baby, your going to fairy school tomorrow to establish more of your power, you will be enrolled in the school Stella's at." The Solarian King explained. Usagi sat up in disbelief.

"What?" She exclaimed. Her parent's just wished her goodnight and closed her doors. "I just got here and already harking on school." Usagi whispered and turned to go to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other part of Altheria and blonde-haired blue-eyed Solarian Princess was screaming in joy. Rushing into all her friends rooms and tugging them into hers.

"What is it Stella?" A red-headed, sky-blue eyed fairy girl asked.

"Bloom, I got a letter from my parent's today, I get to meet my sister tomorrow, she's coming here." Stella exclaimed.

"Sister, you never said anything about a sister." A raven-haired dark eyed girl said. Followed by two nods from a pink-haired blue-eyed female, and a light brunette with green eyes.

"Well, Musa, I really didn't think about it, here read." Stella yelled thrusting the letter at the raven-haired one. Each girl crowded around the letter, with their own thoughts. Stella gasped, the pink crowned one looked up.

"What is it Stella?" She asked, her short cropped pink hair framing her face.

"Techna, if she is coming tomorrow, then we need to go shopping today!" Stella explained, rounding the girls up and herding them out of the boarding fairy school castle.

"I fail to see why shopping is going to help, but if you say so Stella." The brunette said, her green eyes curious.

"Oh Flora, we need new clothes, shoes, and accessories to impress her." Stella said. "Now come on we are wasting Sunlight." She exclaimed dragging her friends to the malls of Altheria. The fairies spent their weekend off shopping. When they got back they place their purchases away and set out what to wear for school tomorrow. Then they crawled into bed exhaustion gripping them tightly.

There we go as promised the first chapter of Stella's Secret. Please read and review, criticism's really helps me grow.

Fond Wishes

WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Two Views One World

Alright a few personal notes.

**Liz-**You are right about her being a childish persona, in fact she only forgave her mother for the moment. She is a rather curious person also wanting to know of the other dimension. As for her anger directed at her sister, she doesn't know Stella at all and receiving all that information at once let her emotions go into overload. Usagi was just reacting to the strongest emotions at the moment. She will become more understanding as she gets to know Stella, however, Usagi was being slightly selfish at the thought someone else could help share the burden of being the Moon Princess. She didn't forgive anything right away, I should of went a little more in depth with the prologue as far as that went. Still, any child's need some times revolves around wanting to please the parent.

**Cosmos270-** The witches will get on her case eventually, but since she is related to Stella they will think nothing of her. Their main goal of right now is to retrieve the dragon-fire.

**Angel-** Usagi and Mamoru hmm, good question as far as relationships go I haven't thought that far ahead, there are plenty guys where she is. It's just the thought hasn't cross my mind. As for the Bloom, Usagi question it will be pretty fifty-fifty right now, I let you know more as the story evolves.

**Since Angel brought up the great question, I leave it to you the readers to voice their opinions about Usagi love life. Do you want her to stay with Mamoru, or shall I give her one of the guys from Winx? If so which one? Brandon, Prince Sky, Riven, or Timmy? Here is some background on them.**

**Brandon** - Brandon is the nicest warrior of them all and has a secret that he cannot tell Bloom because deep inside he loves her. Brandon carries a sword with him to destroy and protect the universe with as he trains in High School.

**Prince Sky** - Prince Sky is one of the greater warriors and has a secret crush on Stella, he really doesn't keep it a secret because he is very affectionate. Prince Sky has red hair and is very nice at all times, most of the time.  
  
**Riven** - Riven is one of the jerkiest warriors of all, Riven is very independent and doesn't let any one get in his way when he is about to do something. Riven is very compatible usually but don't get on his bad side.

**Timmy** - Timmy is very nice and helpful, not to mention smart. Timmy is kind of like the nerd warrior of the Red Fountain. Timmy has a secret crush on Techna, and doesn't seem very affectionate on her but deep inside he is.

Today, was to be filled with surprises, one was the start of the morning with Stella. Stella was actually excited to be up and going to class. Flora glanced at her roommate who bustled around straightening a few things here and there. Flora wondered lightly at the change in Stella and wondered if it would permanent. She hoped that it would and walked over to Bloom, to wait for Stella.

"Stella, the room is fine, now hurry or we will be late for class." Bloom said, ushering herself, Flora, and Stella out of the room. Realizing Stella was not listening to her, Bloom walked over and grabbed Stella tugging her away from their glistening room. Directing their gait to their first class.

They were rushing to Professor WizGiz's classroom Stella talking a mile a minute. The fairy group was somewhere between being amazed at Stella and annoyed at way she was pushing information out. Musa reaching the Professor's room gripped the doorknob. She twisted her body and look at Stella. "Hush, we are at class." Musa said then opened the classroom door.

A small elfin eared professor was perching on a stool, his eyes scanning his lesson plans. Hearing the classroom door opening he jerked his head toward it his curly dirty blonde hair swinging with the action. His green eyes peering at his students surprised to see Stella early. His grandfatherish smile spreading across his face. "Ah, it is good to see you early Stella, Bloom has finally achieve this." Professor WizGiz said nodding to Stella.

Stella conscious was up in the clouds wondering what type of person her sister was. She mechanically took her seat at the desk, smiling blankly at the teacher. Stella was shook out of her musings by Techna, who stared at her curiously.

"What is your sister like, how is it she has never attended school on Alfea before?" Techna questioned. Gathering information on the new student. Stella smiled brightly, her blue-eyes glittering.

"I don't know what she is like, she was privately tutored at her home." Stella answered. Her four friends stared unblinking at her. Musa was the first to her senses.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Musa questioned her countenance tight with curiosity.

"I have never met her before." Stella chirp happily. The four shook their heads. Admitting their avid curiosity would not be sated until said guest arrived. The day passed slowly for the Winx girls, waiting for afternoon lunch hour to meet the sister of Stella.

Meanwhile across to the plain of Altheria Usagi was seriously debating forgetting this whole adventure and returning to the Senshi dimension. First off her whole morning was filled with the thoughts of yesterday. Her mother bursting into her quiet life of a momentary peace and dragging half-way across galaxies. Though it should be stated she agreed to it, but the pleading look and the jab at her feelings of inadequacy to the rest of the team made Usagi jumped at the chance to prove herself.

Besides with the mixed emotions toward her parents, and the slight desire to know of her sister made the journey looked interesting. However, when her mother had sent in a _page_ to wake her up instead of one of her parents, altered her jaded view of forgiveness. Usagi sighed this was getting her nowhere, she stretched and went to dress.

A messenger boy knocked on the door of her room, alerting Usagi to the fact that her parent's _requested_ that she join them for breakfast. Usagi grounded her teeth, she didn't really want to be in a tense atmosphere between her mother and father. None the less she finish dressing deciding to go with a high fish-tailed braid then the oriental moon royalty hairstyle. She walked down the hallway, lost to the thought of breakfast and the way she felt.

Noticing she knew not of her surroundings and which way to go, Usagi stood there, mentally whining at the impulsive decision she had jumped at the other day. A young valet stopped by Usagi and offered to show her the way. Usagi thanked him and hugged him. He blushed and left her at the doors of the dining chamber.

Again Usagi wondered about the facts of her emotions and how she felt. She was morally constricted to her heart which bled rapidly on her sleeve. Usagi had felt that she must forgive her mother at the moment, because she felt her mother's heart breaking, not having her family together. Still, that did not stem the wave of hurt, anger, and distrust that swam through our cautious bunny. Though not always mature, Cosmos had instilled some wariness into our normally carefree Usagi. She gather her pride and courage, her face masked behind her carefree facade.

"Good Morning." Usagi greeted and took a place in the middle of the long twelve seat table. Selenity frowned at her daughter choice in sitting arrangements, but shrugged it off, her daughter was here that was all that mattered. Apollo, as he was known to Princess Serenity mentally shook his head watching his daughter.

He knew Usagi regarded them with some distance, and he knew she needed space to come to an understanding. Apollo looked at Selenity and caught the frown she had. Selenity was being overly forceful about their daughter.

Usagi was a maturing eighteen year old that needed some gentle guidance and willing space. Treating her like a child should be the last thing they do, but Selenity missed her baby girl, and her childhood. Apollo stood and walked over to the doors of the room.

"Serenity." He called to her.

"Usagi." She gently corrected, not quite ready to assume the mantle of the neo-queen or the dusty role of a fallen moon princess. Apollo, the Solarian king nodded and readdress her.

"Usagi, your mother and I will be escorting you to school this afternoon." Apollo informed her.

"As you wish." Usagi said, stood and swept out of the room. "I shall be packing." She added then disappeared down the hall.

As promised the second chapter. She will meet the Winx five in the next chapter. This was mainly insight to the questions that were asked and the feelings of our confused young adult. Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Winx Girls, and Natural Affinity

Ah my sincere apologies I am very sorry I didn't update for a bit. Life picked up volunteering at the Humane Society Events, Helping the Dog Rescue group, and not mentioning studying. My creativity was push aside to focus my energies for task managing.

A few notes.

**Shadow Nightress-**Thank you kindly. I will try.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess-**Thank you.

**Moonlight-**Don't worry so much, you reviewed that's all that really counts in the end.

**Cosmos 270-** Indeed, thank you, I hope this meets your expectations.

**Platinum Star-** Ah hah, thank you for your critical eye it helps my writing a lot. I promise to do my best as far as my explanations go. Yes, I will add Demando to the story and also to the voting polls. As for the chapter length I do try, but as I concentrate to much on one thing it begins to deviate from what I want.

**Silent-Liquid-**You are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, how are you to learn anything without asking questions? Don't worry, I hope that everything went well with your family time. All that matters is that you were kind enough to review.

**Sailormoon 91- **of course, thank you.

**Talum-**Thank you

**Liz-**Your are welcome, I love trying to make things easier for everyone.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy-** Welcome back, thank you for your review. As for your thoughts on pairs it is true, but I listen to the will of the readers, however, I do have another idea for this kind of cross, I will keep original pairs. Honestly, I do not care one way or another for Mamoru.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! **The polling results so far are at the end of the chapter.

Usagi was patrolling the garden beside the carriages, sorting her thoughts, her bags sitting within her subspace pocket. Her heavy steps imprinting the earth that Jupiter love so much. She looked over the flowers that spotted the ground she stepped over to Marjoram's of every color thinking of her day spent with Makoto, and Mamoru. She plucked one and inhaled its scent, drifting lazily into memories.

Usagi was feeling a little stressed by the events of her life and the arguments that followed her future. Needing air from the stuffy temple of Rei's, she gracefully exited to stand beneath the cherry blossom tree. Makoto noticed Usagi exiting and went to follow her close friend. Mamoru also noticed and left as well, catching up to the two girls. Makoto tapped gently on Usagi shoulder, asking her soul sister what was wrong. Usagi merely sighed and shot a glance back at the temple where the discussions of Crystal Tokyo rang clearly through the quiet court yard.

Makoto gave Usagi a gentle smile and gesture for her to follow her. Usagi at glanced at Makoto curiously, making Makoto smirked in mischievous. Then Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her away from Rei's temple in the direction of the park. Mamoru following closely keeping an eye on the pair as their silhouettes drifted down the sidewalk. They arrived in the park, and Makoto showed Usagi a path off the beaten road that led to a hidden garden. Makoto then turned to Usagi.

"Usa-chan, this is where I go to relax, come see the flowers." Makoto told Usagi, sharing her love for nature with Usagi. Usagi kneeled before the flowers, gently brushing the petals of each one. Her eyes caught on each flower wondering about each one. Usagi tugged on Makoto's hand and gestured to one of the flowers, soft pinkish white petals glimmering in the sun.

"Mako-chan, what's is this one?" Usagi asked pointing to the flower. Makoto studied it for a moment before answering.

"That is a Marjoram." Makoto told her curious friend. She was going to elaborate on the flower, but a masculine voice cut in.

"It stands for comfort and consolation." The male voice said. Makoto and Usagi spun to see who had intruded on their peaceful bonding moment. Seeing it was the Terraian prince, they each smiled and turned back to the flowers. The rest of the day was spent learning of the Earth, that her two friends were so attached too. Rei and the other's had called on the communicator and yelled at them for leaving without telling them. The three shares a laugh after the communication was cut.

Slowly, Usagi pulled from the warm memory and glanced at the garden. She scanned for the Marjoram's cousin, the Snowdrop, a beautiful ice blue flower that meant hopes and consolation. She picked one of these as well and gently weaved the pair of flowers into her braids. Usagi meandered through the garden her thoughts slowing. She spotted a Allium, a yellowish pixie flower, that meant strength. Usagi plucked one of these as well and held it tenderly to her chest. Her head falling softly to one side thinking of her friends, and what they may doing in her home dimension.

That is how her parents found her when readying to leave. They almost did not have the heart to disturb their distant daughter. Unfortunately, duty always weighed heavily on the shoulders of Serenity, and school on Alfea would just be another. Selenity approached softly and daintily shook Usagi's shoulder. Usagi looked up and noticed both her parents were waiting for her. She sighed quietly and walked toward the carriage. Usagi thoughts distancing across the galaxy toward Alfea, toward a new school, a new magic, and a new sister.

Apollo, tapped the side of the carriage, calling to his Solarian winged pegasus, that drew the cart. Their fiery bodies a lighted with the flames of the sun drawing their core energy to streak across the sky. The ride to Alfea was a quick, but a quiet one, neither party talking their thoughts dancing through their heads.

Usagi was puzzled and a bit frighten of this new adventure wondering about the sibling she never knew or met. Also, her thoughts touched on her friends back home, and her prince, each so distant from her. She was also curious at the type of magic that was preformed here. Her parents had explained during the evening what exactly Winx was.

Winx had descended from a dragon which guarded this dimension, in a fight with evil, the dragon was wounded deeply. He managed to push back the evil, but in return his body began to disingrate as he pulled to the center of this galaxy. Where the cauldron of this world, saved his magic core, and helped build Alfea and the other planets, as each planet grew so did the magic gifted with it. It is said that hidden within one of the planets is the last of the dragon-fire core, and it's guardian, awaiting the possessor of the dragon-flame.

Usagi managed a small thoughtful smile at how close the legend of Winx was so close to the birth of Cosmos's and the Sera Senshi's powers. She mentally sighed and glances out of the window of the carriage when it stopped.

She studied the school, which reminded her briefly of the American Cinderella fairy castle. The turrets numbered in four twisting to the sky. The roof was light lavender, and the castle was a shimmering white. Usagi wondered fleetingly if it was made of sugar, and giggled at her childish thoughts. The doors of the castle looked to be made of cherry wood and outline in magic silver. The handles were brass, and enchanted to stay clean.

Said doors swung open and a tall, elegant, stern looking fairy stepped out. Her white hair was highlighted and in a simple bun on top of head. The woman was clothed in a simple, but elegant purple dress. Behind the woman was a gathering of staff and students. Apollo and Selenity stepped out from the carriage and stood upon the green grass that led to the castle.

Apollo whistled and looked to the woman standing in front of the school. "I haven't been here in ages, it hasn't changed at all from what I remember." He said, and stood regally beside Selenity. Selenity smiled at the woman walking briskly to them. When the woman reached them, Selenity embraced the woman.

"Ah, Feragonda, it is so good to see you again my friend." Selenity said, and stepped away. Feragonda as she was now identified, straightens.

"It is good to see you again too, whatever reason of your visit, shall I summon Stella?" Feragonda asked looking at the two royals. Selenity nodded.

Usagi sat watching this from within the carriage, her sapphire eyes glued to the entrance awaiting her sister, and her own introduction. Feragonda cast a charm, ordering that Stella be present at the gates of the school. Before long, a group of shadows clustered to the front of the gates, stepping out into the light to be studied.

Leading the pack was a sunshine blonde with an orange hair band holding her bangs from a golden pair of eyes. Wearing a glittering orange long dress, finished with orange sparkling blocked high heels. A bright smile on her face, as she skipped gaily toward the congregation around the carriage. Usagi assumed this was Stella, her sister. Beside Stella, four shadows came to stand beside her. Usagi, flinched reminded of her inner court, while she caught the way the group stood together.

Off to Stella's right a fiery redhead with blue eyes, stared passionately, clad in a baby blue T-shirt with a bright yellow star in the middle. To complete the outfit she wore baby blue hip huggers, which were decorated the length of the seam with small stars of yellow. She also wore a version of Stella's shoes, but hers were blue. Reminding Usagi a lot of her best friend Rei, and her passion that she excluded.

Next to the redhead was a light brunette, her green eyes smiling kindly to all. She was clothed in a green short dress, which had a slightly longer pink skirt over it. A small pink flower sat in the middle of the neck mantle. She had similar shoes to the pair before except pink. Usagi swallowed, her thoughts drifting to her nature loving friend, Makoto.

Off to Stella's left, was a short raven puppy ear's bun haired, black eyes of artful intelligence young fairy. She was wearing a two-piece outfit of Shimmering red, a halter top and hip huggers, and shoes of red remarking to the shoes of the others. Reminding Usagi of her music loving idol friend Minako whose eyes showed with the same lust for the arts.

Finally, next to the raven one, was a short cut pink haired green-eyed fairy. She dressed in a form fitting lavender dress, unlike the others she wore high flat heels, of a shade of lavender as well. Intelligence shined around her. Usagi pictures Ami, standing there instead.

Usagi could see the similarities of her friends, in the group of Stella's. She mentally sighed and continued watching. She watches as Stella ran to Apollo and Selenity hugging them both, and her mouth firing off question rapidly while looking around for the expected person. Suddenly something tickled her senses directing her from watching. Usagi stood and followed the prickling her magic senses going crazy. At first she merely passed it off as the school, but her instinct was still to follow.

Usagi left the gathering unseen, walking trance like the grounds of the castle to a small lake in a little way of a forest that bordered the school grounds. She peered into the lake, catching sight of a flicker of magic beneath the surface. Accessing Neptune's part of her cosmic powers she formed a water breathing spell and stepped into the lake.

The lake was speckled with flashes of magic, but the strongest tug came from the underwater cave that was just ahead of her. Usagi walked forward, caution was thrown into the wind. Stepping into the cave, she dropped the water spell, and used a little of Uranus power to dry her clothing.

Usagi started to walk onward, but was stopped a few feet in by a golden barrier. She rapped gently on it judging its power output, realizing the barrier was fairly weak, she pierced it with Venus's chain of hearts. Usagi continued to walk the tug becoming insistent and stronger now. Before her she saw a glowing red sphere of power, she reached to touch it. However, before she could a spark of magic, smacked her hand away from the orb. Then a golden figure of a brilliant female appeared before her, the female countenance was twisted in anger.

Usagi looked in wonder, beyond fear which had left her when she began following the tug of magic. The female shifted her form angered by the thought of an intruder into the Holy Resting Place of the last of the visible Dragon Fire Core.

"You are not she, how dare you defiled this place, begone you infidel." The female demanded, pointing threatening at Usagi. Usagi was going to explain how she came to be there, and comply with the foreign female's wishes, had not Cosmos taken over. Automatically Usagi was christened with Cosmos power, and stood before the glowing female.

Cosmos turned to stare coldly at the glowering female. She materialized her royal staff and stood to her full height. "You dare make accusations, and toss careless words, at the Queen of the Stars?" Cosmos demanded, her staff held threatening. Usagi was watching this from within a shell of conscious, though she and Cosmos were one and the same, they had not fully merged yet, Leaving their two personalities separate, but aware of each other.

The figure blazed at the audacity of the silver warrior of the stars. "Prove, you are the Legendary Queen, prove it, Infidel!" The figure screamed at Cosmos. Cosmos glare turned arctic, nodded, and raise her staff above her head.

"Very well, I shall show you of my origins, and past years." Cosmos stated and a flash of light enveloped them.

Meanwhile, the group which Usagi was suppose to meet was interrupted of sharing stories when the flash of light shot from the forest. Selenity recognizing some of that power, gasped and peered into the carriage praying Serenity would be in there. Selenity seeing it was empty called to Apollo and group telling them that blast originated from Serenity. The group hurried to the brief flash of light, some amazed at the power of that small burst, but all worried. They reached the lake just in time to see Serenity standing there peering curiously into the depths.

When the light down, the female figure gasped and bowed. Cosmos waved it off and transformed back into Usagi. "Please, don't I believe we are all equal, I am Usagi and you are?" Usagi requested. The figure nodded and raises to a standing position.

"I am known as Daphne, guardian of the last dragon-fire core, and watcher of the dragon-flame wielder." The female said. Usagi nodded, and turned to leave. "Wait I wish to give you a gift which will help acclimate your powers to our world." Daphne called. Usagi looked curiously at her. "Please partake in some of the dragon-fire core, it will adjust your powers, and give some new ones." Daphne continued. Usagi nodded, watching Daphne's expression. Adding a silent thought Daphne watched the young queen, you will also come in handy against the evil which also threatens this world, and the untrained dragon-flame wielder.

Usagi touched the core and felt the shift in her powers, as she was leaving she couldn't help the feeling she had just moved herself into a pawn position. She appeared just in time to pretend she had just been watching the water.

Apollo approached her daughter, and tapped her shoulders. Usagi swirled around to looked at the group she was quickly memorizing. Apollo led Usagi closer to the group and placed her in between him and Selenity. He rested a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"This young lady here is the one that will be joining your school Feragonda." Apollo said, squeezing his daughter's shoulder. Usagi was going to introduce herself when her mother cut in politely.

"Excuse me, this young lady is the High Princess Serenity of the Moon, and second princess to the sun." Selenity coronated Usagi to the group of individuals. "Serenity, this is Stella, your sister, High Princess to the Sun, and second princess to the moon." Selenity said introducing the blonde. Usagi could of laughed she had guessed right, the blonde was Stella. The royal couple then drew Feragonda away so they could catch up on old times, and let the children orient themselves with each other.

Usagi bowed, "Please, do not address me as Serenity, call me Usagi." She said. Stella tried out the name, Usagi sighed knowing she was going to go by a version of Serenity. "Never mind, call me Serena." Usagi added and turned to looked at the rest of the group. She was slightly frighten she was losing her identity from home. "You are?" Usagi, or Serena asked.

The raven-haired one stepped forward. "Hello, Serena, I am Musa, originating from the Harmonic Nebula, I am seventeen and my Winx power comes from Music mostly rhythms and tunes." She said and bowed.

"Hello, Serena, I am Flora, originating from the fifth moon of marigold, I am seventeen and my Winx power is nature itself mostly plants." The brunette said and bowed.

"Hello, Serena, I am called Techna, originating from the third vector of the Binary Galaxy, I am also seventeen, and my Winx comes from anything technological, or digital." The pink crowned one said bowing.

"Hi, I am Bloom, I come from Gardenia, Earth; I am seventeen and my Winx is fire of the dragon." The red head said, waving.

"I am Stella, from Solaria and Altheria, seventeen, and my Winx is Solar and Moon powered." Stella chirped hugging Serena. Serena smiled and patted Stella's shoulder.

"My name as you know is Serena, derived from Serenity, I am eighteen, my home is a very far distance, and my power is over the all the stars themselves." Serena said mysteriously answering their question, but still keeping a piece of herself away from the almost identical inner court of her friends. Serena missed them greatly, she bowed and quickly walked over to the conversing adults. "Excuse me, your Lordship, Ladyship, and Professor, my I be excused from classes for this week while I settle into this change?" Serena requested curtsying. Apollo nodded concerned, Selenity nodded frowning, and Feragonda nodded as well. "Thank you, please excuse me I as I get settle and acquainted with the grounds." Serena said bowing to the adults and the other teens the swept away toward the carriage.

Stella shrieked in joy at the thought of having no school for a week, and hurriedly pulled her friends over to the adults. "May we also be pardon to help Serenity settle in?" Stella asked. All three adults smiled and nodded. The Winx girls hurried to help Serena unpack and show her the grounds. When Serena's stuff was placed in the dorm next to her sister, Serena politely asked if could be shown to a garden nearby.

Flora nodded, happy someone shared her affinity for nature. Flora led her to a enclosed garden in the middle of the castle school grounds, normally empty. Serena gazed around looking for a pair of flowers which she had lost in the water. Spotting the Marjoram and the Snowdrop, she unconsciously magic a vase in her hands. Gently snipping the pair and placing them in the vase.

Flora watched the new arrival, amazed at her choice of flowers.

"The Marjoram, and the Snowdrop, two flowers that mean." Flora was softly cutoff.

"Consolation, comfort, and hope." Serena said. Catching site of a Abor Vitae she was again recalled to her friends. She collected a Abor Vitae and place in her vase. A silent tear rolling down her face. "Mako-chan." she whispered. Flora watch this display silently following Serena back to her dorm. Serena place the vase near the sunlight and close the door of the room. Flora's last sight of the day was the highlighted golden flower, the Abor Vitae, the flower of true friendship. Flora left back to the her own dorm, replaying Serena's affinity for the nature's beautiful gift.

Serena or Usagi as she was back to calling herself at that moment before relinquishing her hold on her former home. "Sets-chan, please hear my plea, and come to me." She wished on the crystal. Setsuna appeared, her sailor fuku fading, as she rushed over to her moon bunny. They talk late into the night about the changes to come, Usagi wrote letters to each of her friends and handed them to Pluto. Usagi knew that she wouldn't be seeing them for awhile, she knew this adventure would be her own. She wished Pluto goodbye lending Pluto teleporting strength with the ginzuishou. For the barrier would close again, and Pluto would not be able to cross, not even with the ginzuishou's help. Though the crystal was strong, Pluto's body would not be able to handle the strain of the power surges to cross the barrier. Usagi shed her last thoughts of home, lending to start to bury Usagi and let Serena survive in this world. Serena's finally thought was Cosmos grumbling about mind games. She then fell asleep.

Apollo and Selenity had stayed the night at the school to spend time with their girls tomorrow. The Winx girls each kept their thoughts to themselves about Serena they wanted to get to know her. Serena seemed nice, albeit a bit distant. Flora thought about Serena's interaction with the flowers and realized she was kind, but lonely. Nature, her Winx told her this. Flora closed her eyes and promised to show Serena some of her different potions, and a hidden garden.

Alright as promised, the next installment, each day one of the Winx girls will let Serena joined them in a activity they normally enjoy by themselves because they are the only ones who have an affinity for it. Yes, I know some of that was confusing but Serena is just her identity for the Winx dimension since Usagi is hard to say, it is also a way of a new start. Okay the polls so far.

**Riven/Serena-3**

**Timmy/Serena-2**

**Brandon/Serena-2**

**Prince Sky/Serena-2**

**Mamoru/Serena-3**

**Demando/Serena-2**

Reviews help, and my extended apologies again.

Much care,

WolfchildBlazer


	4. Shopping with Stella, and Insight into D...

Yes, a few responses then onward.

**Platinum Star- **Yes your right, and don't worry about her powers be forced onto the Winx world I want to make it gradual. Thank you, No Bloom will not have the power leverage Cosmos has, I feel she is not responsible enough to handle a higher power.As for the other scouts they will not show up until the near end, they really don't play a big part.

**Silent-Liquid-**Thank you for pointing out the errors, I did re-post the chapter with errors that I found fixed. As for Mamoru if he is voted the winner I can gear the story to fix the barrier between the worlds.

**Kiko-**Neither is actually stronger then the other in the long run, their powers are different and as such could only function in their own dimensions. Serena however as Cosmos stands to break all rules as far as power goes, still she needed a tie to the Winx dimension, so the dragon-fire was brought in. Right now since the Winx girls are in training I have to say the Senshi has an edge.

**Liz-**Thank you, your review is touching as for the fellows, here is a website that can help. Michael's Favorites, chose Winx Club, when you are transported to the Winx Club page click on the link Episode Screen Shots, and choose the episode The Day of the Rose, you should see the four males. Brandon is the blonde, Prince Sky the dark brown, Timmy the dirty blonde, and Riven the dark maroon haired one. Also you can go to the Fox Box website click on the Winx club and then choose show bios'. When that shows up click on specialists and that will show the boys, and their bio.

**Tenshikoneko03-**Bad boys are just cool like that, I think that's why most successful movies have at least one bad boy.

**Shadow Nightress-**Nope not telling, what would be the fun in that? Your comments are dead on, as for Riven, one of the witches I think it was Darcy took a shine to him, and managed to save his life in The Day of the Rose. Though I don't think, the feelings are returned by Riven.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all special and the story just would not be the same without you ! **

I do not own these shows.

The room as Serena had not taken notice the day before was a simple one with silent elegance. A bay window with an attached seat to the sill, where sunlight streamed in highlighting the rest of the features in the room. A small bookcase jammed with text books and some noted reading material. A white vanity on the far east wall, adjacent to a small cherry wood desk. The was a cabaret', a large enclosed cabinet for her hanging clothes, and shoes. There were also seven drawers attached to it. Also, there was a shelf fixed to hold potion vials and a cauldron to brew them. The walls were bare and dusty white, begging to be shown some life.

Serena glanced balefully around and located a casual outfit to dress in. A pink T-shirt and some black slacks with white tennis shoes. She dressed mechanically and approached her flowers watering them and sparing some of Jupiter's powers of nature to let them flourish. Serena stood there playing with the flowers and picturing her tight-knit circle of friends where rapid knocking interrupted her thoughts. A high female voice filled with fun drifted through the close doors of the room.

"Serena, wake up sleepy head, we are going shopping !" Stella's voice carried through. Though shopping a favorite past time for our bunny, she hesitated, thoughts of shopping with her friends flashed through her mind. Serena was ready to decline when Pluto's advice ran through her head.

"I know it is going to be hard Usa-hime, but give them a chance to see your beautiful light." Pluto counseled. Rubbing her princess's shoulders as Usagi cried out her fears of losing her identity and the distance of her friends. "We all love you, and within time everyone here will too." Setsuna said. Together watching the evening turns to later hours.

Serena shook her head from the past memories of the night. She walked over and opened the door, giving her sister a kind, but distant smile. Stella, who's buoyant personality knew no bounds, shrugged off Serena's desire to stay distant and instead embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Serena's thought turned in ward at her sister's reaction. She kind of reminds me of a younger me. She wrapped her arms around her younger sister and gave a gentle squeeze before untangling herself.

"Come on, let's go !" Serena said gesturing outward. Stella screamed in joy before grabbing Serena and dragging her down the hallway to her friend's dorms. While be dragged Serena recanted her statement, she doesn't remind me of me, she reminds me of Minako. Serena thought as she was hauled into a room filled with technology and music. Musa and Techna's room I bet, Serena thought glancing around. As if hearing her thoughts, the two fairies appeared. Stella ushered them along as she also went to retrieve Bloom, and Flora. With the whole group summoned, they went outside to be greeted by Apollo and Selenity. Together they entered the carriage waiting for them and rode off to the nearest mall.

While shopping, Serena had managed to get separated from the group. She sighed and muttered, looking around she spotted a bench and went to rest there. Serena lugged her purchases with her and placed them down next to her. Cosmos interceded her mumbling, 'You know you could put those in your subspace pocket.' She said referring to Serena's bags. Serena nodded and slipped the bags into the infinite pocket. Cosmos the more cautious of the two added her comments on their separation. 'This could be a ploy to separate us from the group and attack.' Cosmos said scanning with her magical sense. Doubt it, Serena thought back, I am just hopeless when it comes to my attention span. 'If you say so, but I will feel better when everyone is together.' Cosmos added then cut their link.

Suffice it to say Cosmos was half right, and they were separated for a cause, but not for one of attacking. Daphne tapped into their psyche and began a telepathic conversation with Serena. "I want you to help train the Dragon-Fire wielder." Daphne said. Serena raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"You want me to train someone?" Serena questioned mirth bubbling to the surface. "You don't know me too well then." She added, her laughter filling her voice.

"On the contrary, I think you would be perfect." Daphne noted to the mirth filled princess. "Cosmos, your warrior half showed me your past." Daphne added. Serena nodded at her comment.

"I am quite aware of that, however you must have missed my charming personality flaws." Serena said picturing how a training session would go. "I do not know about training, but I would be able to show her how to be clumsy." She added, twitching at the picture in her mind. Serena had long ago come to terms with her slow maturity. Daphne sighed and shook her head.

"You will train the dragon-fire wielder or else our world will fall into chaos." Daphne said, her patience peaked. Serena's ears perked at the word chaos, but it seemed unlikely Daphne was speaking of the being of Evilness itself. Cosmos was growling at the obstinance the watcher was displaying. Ordering her other half like a commoner, she was part of the Queen of Stars, you ask, you don't demand, no matter the reason. Serena shushed her other half silently, and spoke to Daphne.

"All right it is an agreement, however, Cosmos extends a small reminder, please ask next time, guardian." Serena said with an acknowledgment and turned away from the Dragon-fire guardian. "Please, can you return everything to normal, and send a warning next time you want to chat." Serena added watching the frozen people. When everything returned to normal Serena placed a smile on.

Have we become pawns to this world's needs? Serena asked to Cosmos. She felt her other half stopped to consider it. 'Probably, trouble seems to follow us.' Indeed, it does, Serena added. Their conversation was cut short by Stella's declaration.

"There you are, I looked all over for you." Stella shouted at the compliant Serena. Serena offered a smile as a way of apology and gestured to a random store as a shall we gesture. Stella pulled Serena up and dragged her to the antique store. Serena raised an eyebrow at Stella's choice of stores and gazed at her questioning. Stella caught the look. "It's not I, I wouldn't want to go in that stuffy old place, but Mom and Dad went in there with the rest of the group." Stella informed. Serena nodded her head, perhaps she could find a lamp for Hotaru, or something for Setsuna. Serena briefly wondered if the items of this world could cross the barrier. Her musings were cut short as her silhouette graced the shop. When she entered her mother caught site of her and pulled her gently away from Stella and the rest of the group. Serena gazed at her mother curiously, blinking at the anxiousness she saw.

"Please try to get along with your sister." Selenity pleaded with Serena, tugging on her arm with her insistence. Serena raised an eyebrow at her mom's behavior. "I know you disappeared for a few minutes of alone time, but this is time we need to be a family." Selenity added bringing Serena in for a hug. Serena hugged her mother back in confusion, wondering where she was picking up her ideas.

"Mom, I do not ignore nor do I dislike my sister, but I need time to adjust you need to understand this." Serena explained pulling back out of her mother's embrace. "Where are you getting these ideas?" Serena asked Selenity, pausing to study her mom. Selenity shook her head, and Serena just shrugged at her mother's empty response. Before a thought hit her. "Why are you so insistent to the fact that we need to be a family right now?" Serena inquired, her sapphirine eyes scanning deep into her mother's searching for answers. Selenity waved off Serena's gaze and turned away. "What aren't you telling me?" Serena's voice implied. Cosmos stared from Serena's eyes studying the Moon Queen. Selenity offered her a complacent smile and walk off.

"Pawn to Queen, and checkmate." Serena whispered silently wondering about her mother's behavior. Cosmos brought up their link, her eyes thinning at the flippant answers they had been receiving, from Daphne and the Moon Queen. 'I think we need to pay a personal visit to Daphne, and a astral visit into the Queen's memories.' Cosmos said, protecting her other half. No, I don't think to force them, it might cause a disastrous result that will entangle us deeper into what ever we are being tied to. Serena explained to her warrior half, Cosmos nodded and her form faded from Serena's vision. Serena sighed and went to explore the shop, shaking her head at her warrior's half demeanor. She knew Cosmos would search the Moon Queen's memories whether she agreed or not. Personally Serena's curiosity was peaked and wanted more information to form a fall back plan. She refused to play fiddle to any more of Fate's planning. Serena just hope Cosmos wouldn't come back with severe information.

Exploring the shop she made only one purchase. She found a beautiful deep purple based lamp. The shade was a firefly with a scythe leaning against its wings. Serena sighed thinking back to Death's Angel. "Hotaru." Serena murmured, a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"Usa-haha, come on I want ice cream!" A violet haired small child yelled to the spacing Usagi. Usagi giggled and caught up to her youngest friend. Gently she picked up the dark haired child and placed her on her shoulders. The walked pass several stores before the child tensed up, her amethyst eyes flashing in delight. Usagi looked up a the short haired child her face contorted in confusion.

"Hotaru, what is it?" Usagi questioned to the child sitting on her shoulders. Hotaru clambered down from Usagi's shoulders and tugged her in the direction of a lamp store. Seeing what fascinated the young girl Usagi laughed. Together they skipped off to the lamp shop, Hotaru examining each and every craft work.

Hotaru spotted a white bunny body one, and sent Usagi off in the opposite direction. Hotaru wanted to get a gift for Usagi because she had been slightly down with Mamoru in the States studying. While Hotaru was purchasing her gift Usagi was inspecting one lamp that was modeled after the Outer Sera Senshi, and including Usagi standing there in the middle in her princess form. Usagi laughed at the popularity the Sera Senshi had achieved our the years.

She picked it up to study it closer. Each looked like an exact replica, Uranus with her hair sculpted wind blown and her right arm held her space sword in a salute. Neptune with her mirror held in her left hand her head arched slightly liked she was peering deeply within it. Pluto with her key standing to her right her hand wrapped around it, her garnet eyes glittering with the artist's interpretation. Saturn held her glaive at her left crossing with the time key. Her face was concentrated in a peaceful expression, her eyes close. Then front and center standing before Neptune and Pluto was Usagi in her princess form. Her head was bowed, her hands held in a praying position. Usagi's dress flaring out over the base giving the lamp a surreal look.

Usagi smiled and went to purchase the lamp, asking that it to be gift wrapped. She thought Hotaru would enjoy having a lamp that encased her standing with her parental figures. Usagi smiled gently when she saw Hotaru coming she slipped her gift into her space pocket until after they had their ice cream. Usagi didn't want it to get sticky. Hotaru offered her wrapped gift to Usagi, Usagi grinned brightly at Hotaru before slipping it into her space pocket. Hotaru looked confuse for a moment.

"Wouldn't want it to get sticky from the ice cream, do we?" Usagi exclaimed to Hotaru. Hotaru shook her head and tugged Usagi to the ice cream parlor. Where they had a peaceful snack, a rainbow sherbert for Hotaru, and a vanilla cone for Usagi. Usagi pictured Hotaru's excited face when she unwrapped her lamp Usagi had gotten for her. She was pulled from her reminiscing by a shake from Stella.

"Time to go." Stella said gazing at her sister's clouded eyes. Serena nodded, and was surprise by Stella's hug of compassion. "If you need somebody to talk to, I am here." Stella whispered to her sister. Serena smiled and gave Stella a smile that made the stars sing. Serena thought back to her comment this morning. Stella did remind Serena of herself. Clutching her purchase to her chest, Serena nodded. Together the sisters walked out companionably, sharing small talk.

Serena offered a secret smile, perhaps this adventure won't be so bad with my sister. Riding back their carriage was attacked, and three cackling females converged onto the down carriage. Usagi's eyes widen, before her sister stood along with her friends. "I was spending a nice time with my sister, do you have to ruin it with your ugly fashions?" Stella screeched at the three floating females. "Winx Power Time!" Stella encouraged to her fellow fairies. They nodded back, Usagi settled back to watch the incoming fight.

There the next chapter, I leave the battle scene for next time. Sorry, but that is the way it has got to be. Check out my Halloween fic, under Holiday Fun.

Please Review

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	5. Arachnid Enemies, Girl Power, and Knight...

**A Few Notes**

**Taiki-** Stella's character comes from a show on the Fox Box called the Winx Club.

**Cosmos270-** Sorry, but I needed to research their attacks. It seems no one is really up at 7 am on Saturday, so I really didn't digest any of their attacks and couldn't find many on the information sites, so I am just going to wing it.

**Shadow Nightress-** Thank you, a picture is worth a thousand words, but without the picture you have to find the right thousand words to describe what you see. Yes the Riven/Darcy thing, well they officially broke up on the episode of The Army of Decay. Darcy nearly vanquished Riven from the surface of Alfea with a powerful spell, but then they cut away from the witches to the war against good vs evil in the episode.

**Liz-** Yes Cosmos is, but from what I understand of the mountains of information from the anime, the manga, and random sites, Cosmos is the unity of the solar star seeds. Right now a bit of Haruka is fleshing through in Cosmos to protect. Hmm, fairy, well just going to have to wait until I answer that. As for power from the sun, as redundant as it has become over time, she will inherit some control from the solar star. I think so, it really depends on how the voting goes, if the coupling will be the same.

**Fire hedgehog-** Sorry about the confusion, yes they are separate entities as far as personalities and action go, because it is not quite time for Usagi to merge with her ultimate form. That will explained a little more in depth later, but Usagi has always had the senshi to fall back on, I am still giving her the support she needs but reducing a bit by making it Cosmos, a form of herself.

**Taeniaea-** Thank you, how do you pronounce your name?

I do not own any part of the series of within are there in mentioned.

Usagi eyes widened at the change her sister underwent pixie wings erupted from her back, enhancing the image of a determine warrior of peace. She watched as each fairy sported their own pair of wings except for Techna who had a digital glider attached to her back. Usagi's hand in an act of familiarity brushed her transformation locket. Balefully she glanced at the locket and the fight which was building with intensity. Should she impose, should she transform, these questions ran through her head as she studied the enemies.

Three floating silhouettes descended to touch base on the stable ground. Their hair whipped eerily in the stagnant air, which pulsed angrily with the hidden temptations of evil. Each one their own determine powerful opponent, but work together in a trio. They also seemed to have the appearance of age and experience over the fairies. Their cackling brought images of Esmeralda of the nega moon, and the piteous image of her own battles.

Serena stood quietly examining the three closer. The more prominent one, which was deemed to be the leader, was decked out in varying shades of royal blue. She stood tall, her frosted icicle colored hair pulled into a high and tight ponytail, that sat erected in a tall, but flat point. Her eyes were a cold blue and shadow with eye tones of navy. She wore a slitted long dress and pointed high heels that made dents in the very ground she stood upon. Accessories include elbow length cut off navy blue gloves, and a striking white I sat in middle of her outfit. Serena heard a angry growl and switched her glance to the group of fairies. Bloom was clenching her hand and starring furiously at the blue one.

"Icy." came the growled acknowledgment from the red headed fairy. Her whole countenance was tight and her body coiled slightly. Serena understood the fairy's stance as one of begrudging cycle of familiarity. Seeing this Serena backed down her worry, this was not her fight they knew their own battle. Taking a deep breath still alert she studied the two other fem fatales.

The second one that caught her eye, had a thundering look smothering her eyes. Her hair was situated in a form that reminded Serena of a storm cloud. A white lining ran the tip of the form and sprinkled into deep tones of violet. Her eyeshadow was a deep purple only a shade lighter then her eyes. She wore a deep fuchsia two piece suit, in the middle of the dagger spiked shirt was a white S, she also wore deep fuchsia elbow length cut off gloves and pointed fuchsia spiked boots. A second growl caught her attention as she flipped a looked back to the fairies. This time it was Musa who cared not for the one that stood in front of her. "Stormy." She gritted out, her teeth clenched. Serena smirked in irony, how appropriate she thought glancing at the one that screamed a thunderstorm brewing.

The third stepped forward her forest green hair hung long to her waist and spike at the ends. She had two lighter green strands framing her face. Deep purple eyes and green eye shadow, she wore a purple long shirt with a white D imprinted on it, she also wore a long purple skirt and boots. She had elbow length purple cut off gloves. She cackled at the rebellious fairies. "Why don't you make this easy on you fairies and hand over the Dragon-Fire to me." She stated pompously at them taking a step toward the Winx five.

"Not a chance Darcy, we would never let you have Bloom's power." Stella said taking a step forward her Solar staff held imperiously. The staff itself was a threatening length taller then its wielder, and solid gold in weight and color. In form a circle at the top and a sharp point sat upon the circle's circumference pointing high to the sun. Serena gaped at her sister amazed at the transformation from the shopping loving teen to the sightly rougher edge warrior. Perhaps if Serena thought closely of the transformation she would see the same in herself, as the resident super heroine of Japan. However, she was shook out of her musings by a muted groan. When the carriage had been tipped it had taken out Apollo and Selenity. Both which had been knocked out by the gravity force of the carriage's weight and the ground. Seeing as there was life to her parents she began creeping unnoticeably to the fallen royals or rather she would of had she not been distracted by Stella's horrified scream. "They brought a Arachnis Scarpis, we can't take on the witches and that!" Stella's statement brought Serena's heart to her throat as she turned to analyze the looming threat.

Serena called to Cosmos with her thoughts as she saw the large bulky shadow with eight spindly legs "Oh no, not a large spider." Serena whimpered to her warrior half. "I hate spiders a large one is definitely not going to change my mind." She stated to herself, before swallowing her fear and her heart. "However, by Stella's declaration, they cannot take on the trio and that." Serena mumbled before gathering some scattered courage. "Well Cosmos, it seems we might have to interfere, but first we need to lead that thing away from this fight and the roadway to the people." Serena fleeting thought before rushing at the large arachnid. "Hey, big, dumb, and ugly over here." She taunted to the spider. The spider reacting to the loud noise and the flailing human charged for Serena.

"No, Serena!" Stella's cries thundered through the budding battlefield. Serena flashed her sister a peace sign, then tapped into her Senshi abilities, morning dash and sprinted into a westward direction far away from the fairies and the witches, the lumbering behind her told her the spider was following. Seeing a few trees scattered about, she change her direction toward one of those trees and slowed her gait a bit. Hearing the large form behind her and the tree directly in front of her she used her speed and gravity to run part ways up the bark of the tree before flipping off on to the back of the arachnid. Muttering to herself about how much she despise large bugs she summoned Venus's chain and looped it around her unwilling mount. When that was done, Serena realized she hadn't thought of a follow up plan.

Perhaps she could choke it to unconscious, before eradicating with a bit of Mars's flame. It sound like a good plan, until she noticed a flaw in her plan. She did not have the required upper body and hand strength to put the large spider down. Serena gave up thinking and decided to hang on tight and wait for the spider to exhaust itself. At least I can sort of control it's trajectory of its path. Serena simpered to Cosmos, Cosmos nodded most of their magic required their hands which were needed to keep the upon the large arthropod.

Serena and her '_pet'_ went through a small forest before coming upon a court yard with a fountain and a group of males training with large swords. Serena could of cried with joy at the sight of armed males. "Help, please, the witches are after Stella and my friends, and sent this thing after them, please help!" Serena yelled from up top the spider. Four males stopped and whirled around at her cry. A tall lean short hair blonde male, rushed at the spider with his sword drawn. He met the spider head on and thrush the sword into the crown of the charging arachnid. The force of the spider and the male drove the sword deeply, seeing the body of the spider still moving the youth flipped out of the way. Only to have the spider crash and tumble into the beautiful fountain. With the spider dead, Serena clung shakily to the top of the spider, the Venusuvian chain disappearing with the relaxing of the battle frame mind. Serena was partly aware her hands were being gently pried from the corpse and being lifted into a pair of sturdy arms. With that she past into the realm of unconsciousness, her last thoughts straying to her sister praying to Cosmos and the Goddess Selene to protect them. Hearing her plea Cosmos projected part of her solid conscious to help the five fairies left behind, only to witness the battle being held without her. She watch to study in case she needed to step in and also to report to Serena when she wakes up what happen.

When Serena distracted the Arachnis Scarpis the Winx five whirled on the witches. Stella's face white and drawn, Bloom's eyes flashed with her dragon-fire, Musa's normally cheery face was cold, Flora's eyes sparkled with anger, and Techna was withdrawn. All of their faces screaming anger at the witches beyond what was normally shown. "You made this way to personal." Stella whispered to the witches three. Icy crowed with delight at the response of the fairies and the foolishness of the female that drew their pet away.

"Did we touch a sore spot _princess._" Icy sneered at Stella. Stella waved her staff in a circle pulling on her solar powers. Icy gleefully laughed at Stella's ministrations. "Tsk, tsk, evil always attacks first." Icy scornfully reminded the Winx five and threw her hand out. Icicles appearing in front of her and hurled them at the fairies. Stella flicked her wrist up bring the staff up which had a ball of golden power at the tip.

"Solar sweeper." came the responding attack, the icicles melted before they ever reached their target. Darcy was gathering a physical form of her energy from her primordial void. Seeing this Musa and Stella leapt into action. "Guiding light!" Stella called out brightening the surrounding area with a blinding light.

"Funky shield." Musa said calling her protective disco ball dome around the Winx five. Stormy was throwing attacks blindly at them hoping to get lucky through the bright light. Techna balled her fist summoning one of her attacks. A lime green triangle appeared in her hand and she reared back and pitch it.

"Digital dispatcher." Techna added and several more triangles flew from her upraise hands. Damaging the witches and the confident attitude. The witches pulled back, their breath ragged, and their stylish clothes torn with failure. Icy offered one last parting shot at the fairies.

"Freezing rain, and your friend could never survive our pet." Icy said throwing her icicle spears at the battle ready fairies. Bloom just summoned her dragon-fire and destroyed the incoming missiles. Flora, Musa, Techna, and Bloom dropped their Winx and hugged Stella.

"If she is any thing like you Stella I am sure she is fine, but right now we need to check on your parents once they are fine, they help us take down the Arachnis Scarpis." Musa said comforting her worried friend. Stella nodded and dropped her Winx, before rushing over to her parents. Apollo and Selenity rose just after the witches disappeared and together they went off in the direction of Serena's run. Techna scanning the surrounding area for any sign of Serena or the threat.

"Hey, isn't this the way to Red Fountain?" Bloom pointed out as their trek brought them to the Specialist's training school. Everyone nodded, smiling hopefully their friend made it there and the spider was erased from existence. As their path brought them to the front gates of the school they saw the body of the Arachnis Scarpis being hauled away. They let out a breath of relief, looking for Serena. Apollo seeing a familiar dark haired professor stalked to him. They traded a few words and Apollo smiled thankfully, he walked back over to the pensive group.

"Serena is fine, the Senior class was out training when she came riding unwilling in on the back of the Arachnis Scarpis, they slew it and Serena fainted from stress." Apollo said advising them of what happen. "Professor Cadatorta, says she is resting within the nursing facilities, and we can visit her." Apollo said leading the group to the resting area.

While Apollo lead the group to where Serena rested she was currently being introduce to her saviors. The tall, lean, short haired blonde male with sapphire eyes who wielded the sword that slew the spider was talking to Serena. "Hello, my name is Brandon." He said bowing at the waist as a greeting.

A dirty blonde step forward, he bowed and smiled. His kind brown eyes sparkled intelligently from behind his glasses. "My name is Timmy."

A short haired brunette with sharp amber eyes offered a sweeping bow before speaking. "My name is Prince Sky, mil'lady." he said.

The forth member radiated confidence. His maroon hair was short and spike upward with two bangs falling into his similar colored eyes. He looked over at Serena. "Riven." He stated, peering coldly at her. Serena smiled at the boys, but raised a confused eyebrow at Brandon and Prince Sky.

"You are not who you say you are." Serena said. The two boys reeled back in shock. Flabbergasted by her straight forward observation. "Royalty recognizes royalty, not to mention the sword you wield speaks of a higher position." Serena explained as she noted the shocked faces.

"How?" The brunette stutters.

"My title known here is Princess Serenity, sister to Princess Stella." Serena says, and then here eyes widen, her sister the battle. She rushed to get up. The blonde gently restrained her, Serena struggled within his grasp. "Stella, is she okay." Serena asked struggling to push pass the stronger male. Riven spoke up tired of the needless display.

"A messenger was here before you woke up, your friends and family are waiting outside the door." Riven spoke and starred at the female. Serena stopped fighting and laid back down. The blonde and brunette step forward.

"Please don't reveal our identities, it is for protection." The brunette whispered pleadingly with Serena, she nodded and the two smiled.

"I am actually Prince Sky, and he is Brandon, but we switched for security purposes." The blonde added. Serena shrugged at them, but nodded an way. "Please just address to me as Brandon and him as Prince Sky." the blonde finished.

"As you wish." Serena agreed, and smiled at all of them. Before nodding at the males to let, her family in. Serena was smothered with hugs, scolding, and questions. She looked cramped with the onslaught after just waking up from her stress induced faint. The males ushered the group out to let Serena rest a bit more. Serena's last thoughts were of the new friends she had just met.

The battle chapter as you all requested and the guys make their first appearances. The attacks are from the show and are true to my knowledge. The polls so far.

**Riven/Serena-14 Serena/Diamond-32 Serena/Mamoru-6**

**Brandon/Serena-4 Timmy/Serena-3 Serena/Prince Sky-11**

**Please Review!**

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	6. Aftermath and Diamond's Rythmn

**Sorry**, it was hectic, college pick up, I am kitten raising, volunteering at the Humane Society and The Dog Rescue. I guess that is what they meant when they said I was a sucker for punishment, studying to a veterinarian is a lot of work. (Big grin), through anything worth doing is never easy.

**Blizzardgrl-**Hey you changed your name. Sorry, for making you wait it wasn't my intention.

**TenshiKoneko03-** Alright Angel Kitten, you tell your kitty that I will count its vote too.

**Miss Bunny-** Thank you, this chapter should answer your question on Queen Selene. As for the pairing that is up to you guys and girls.

**Crazywolfgrrl-**Thank you for your review.

**Platinum Star-**Thank you, you are to kind. Cosmos from what I picture she is a hand wizard (witch), which means most of her power comes from her hands and they were currently holding on to the spider. Yes, she is also a verbal caster but she still needs to direct with her hands. With her evolving she will be able to use her powers with out the use of her hands or weapons. Also, females are known for their leg strength not their upper body strength and that was Usagi riding the spider, not Cosmos. Diamond makes his mark in this chapter. Yes, it also helped me to introduce the males as well.

**ShadowNightress**-Thank you, don't count Riven out yet.

**Fire hedgehog-**You are welcome it was no problem to help you out.

**Cosmos270-** (Big Laugh) I can't help what you my readers choose, but like I said don't count Riven out yet.

**Emma-**To clear up your confusion and probably others, until the voting is done, Brandon equals the blonde, and Prince Sky equals the brunette. That will keep it simple for everyone.

Serena blinked wearily as the stress faded away and her nap helped her reorient to her surroundings. Groggily she stretch her muscles and expanded her magical awareness only to feel a surge of anger directed at her from her mother and Cosmos. A shower of silver sparks flew in front of her and drew into the form of Cosmos. Cosmos glared scoldingly at her other half, and then shook her head. Gently she lowered her form on the bed. She placed a healing hand on Serena and sighed, musing over Serena's fears.

"You know you do not like spiders and that fear paralyzes you, just like your fear of thunder." Cosmos whispered as she ran a comforting hand over Serena's forehead. "Funny, I can image how Mars would react to this news, she would never believe you." Cosmos added pulling a brush from her subspace pocket and brushing out her other half's locks. Serena visibly relaxes under the soft brushing, tilting her head toward Cosmos she motioned her closer.

"What did you discovered about our presence here?" Serena asked her counterpart. Cosmos put the brush down, and shook her head.

"Nothing good, hardly any information was revealed to me." Cosmos grounded out frustrated with the lack of information. Serena frowned at the comment and shook her head.

"That does not sound like you, what happen?" Serena inquired.

"Some how Selenity tapped into the Ginzuishou's power when you transported here to this dimension and sealed her memories far past my reach in between the realm of the astral and the dead." Cosmos explained. Serena sat up and sighed, puzzling over the information.

"That is impossible you are the most powerful entity even you could over rule the Ginzuishou." Serena said, not understanding the problem.

"No, we are the most powerful entity _together_, the Ginzuishou is a part of you and cannot be negated by myself alone." Cosmos finished and gently pushed Serena back down. "You rest here for a minute while I check on the group and report back to you." Cosmos added and then vanish from the sight of Serena.

Cosmos reappeared in the room where the Moon Queen ranted and waited for Serena. Making herself invisible to all eyes and magical senses she crept closer to Selenity. Selenity herself had lost the renown calm she was known for and was pacing in the room. That which she had asked for to gather her wits as she had told the group. Selenity stopped and gathered a breath before ranting again.

"That crazy girl doesn't she know this world is dangerous, I can not leave her alone for a minute." She spoke aloud as she trekked back and forth. Cosmos raised a delicate eyebrow at the statement, Serena had done wonderfully for the situation, at least she wasn't knocked out by the carriage. "I swear I specifically told her, we need to stick together, and she decides to take on the spider by herself and leave Stella to fight the trio of witches." Selenity added, her pacing halted as she peered out the window that was there. "How am I going to convince her to teach Stella to rule the Sun and Moon together with her if she constantly does things like this." Selenity thought out loud. Cosmos with held a gasp as she listened to the Queen.

"I love both my daughters, but I swear Serenity is trying to give me grey hair, she had me so worried." Selenity said exasperated. "I know I will have Feragonda help me seal some of Serenity's powers." Selenity exclaimed in prose, thinking this will help keep her daughter safe and within her positioning power. Cosmos pulled back after hearing that, she quickly formed in front of Serena.

"I need you to form a mental barrier with the Ginzuishou and our power." Cosmos informed Serena. Serena nodded confused and did what was asked. A flash of rainbow light filled the room engaging the spell. Cosmos explained what she had heard through the link they shared. She finished as the door swung open forced by the maroon haired Riven. He studied Serena closely before questioning her.

"Was that you, girl?" Riven asked his eyes boring holes through Serena's. Serena blinked blankly back at the cold questioning techniques Riven employed, she refuse to answer to girl.

"I have a name and it is Serena, shall we try again?" Serena inquired to the male.

"Well, you seem alright, so I will gather your group so they may remove you from our school." Riven said and stalked off, slightly miffed at Serena's cheekiness. Before long the group was gather and they surrounded Serena hugging her and then teleporting to where they had left the carriage. Together the group pushed the carriage back up and re-hitched the Solar Pegasus's under the careful guidance of Apollo. With their purchases safe in the carriage they headed back to Alfea.

When they arrived Selenity exited first disappearing among the corridors of the school. Apollo kissed his girls good-bye as they unloaded their packages. Swiftly he snapped the reins of the horses, him and the carriage fading into the horizon heading toward his Solarium kingdom. Serena carried her purchases to her room in her subspace pocket carefully keeping to the shadows of the hallway. Serena desired alone time to process the information she received, slinking down the corridors to avoid any distractions from the fellow students.

Fate was against her today as a familiar voice called to her when she entered her room. Frighten she summoned the ginzuishou and notified Cosmos of an unwelcome presence. The ginzuishou glowed brightly illuminating the figure of the voice. Silvery-white hair with light blue undertones was the first featured uncovered. Then a down-turned obsidian crescent moon heredity marking, and a lighter shade of sapphire blue stared hauntingly back at Serena. The familiar half smirk, the white prince outfit with the elegant blue designs and trimmings. Serena felt her breath constrict as she forced her mouth to move.

"Demando." Serena whispered to the male. He smiled as he heard her silent speech, before shaking his head.

"Not anymore Serenity, it is Diamond now." He informed the shocked Serena. Serena mouth open and closed a minute or two until it cooperated with what she wanted.

"How?" She asked.

"You." Diamond answered simply. Serena stared curiously at Diamond's answer. "When you defeated Chaos, absorbed your fellow senshi's star seeds, making copies and giving the originals back you created a rupture which brought me to life in the Sera Senshi's dimension." He elaborated.

"Still, how are you here?" Serena inquired.

"You again." Diamond pointed out. "When you called your powers together to cross dimensions, also forming a mental barrier, your tied me to you when you summoned me so it pulled me along when you arrived here." He added as he saw her confused look.

"Where were you then, I did not see or feel your essence." Serena explained.

"I decided to stay in the Lunar castle of this world until my powers situated themselves to this world, as for feeling my essence, your powers and your stress level have been accumulating to the rapid changes." Diamond finished.

"How did you manage to tame your powers before I was able to." Serena wondered.

"Compared to your energies, I am a fly, my powers come no where close to yours." Diamond explained and waited for Serena to process everything. Serena overwhelmed started to pitched forward where hence she was saved a meeting with the floor when Diamond wrapped his arms around her and steadied her position. "It seems we have a lot to catch up on." Diamond pointed out and picked up Serena and sat her on the bed. "Would you care to share?" Diamond asked as they perched on the bed.

The later half of the hour was spent swapping information. After Serena mentioned that they would have to enroll him in the boys school tomorrow. Diamond nodded and shrugged his shoulders of the tension they had acquired over the talking. She motioned Diamond to stay while she went to borrow some instruments from Musa. During the duration of the kidnaping that Diamond had performed years ago, Serena had learned of his love for music. Serena also wanted to keep up with the teachings of Rei, Michiru, and Haruka.

Serena rapped on Musa's dorm door and waited to been invited in. Musa opened the door and allowed Serena in, puzzled by the presence of her. Serena seeing Musa's face explained her reason for being there. Musa overjoyed that someone share her interest in music brought her to her cabinet full of musical instruments. Serena studied them before choosing two of her liking. Musa closed her cabinet and turned to Serena.

"If you want we can play together sometime in the music room." Musa offered to Serena. Serena smiled at the music fairy and thought on her offer.

"Sure, no problem, maybe tomorrow?" Serena suggested. Musa nodded her head and waved to Serena as she left. Serena walked back to her room carrying the treasure instruments. Diamond smiled when he saw what Serena carried, together they tuned and cleaned before playing a few notes.

Okay I need your opinion what instruments do you want them to have? I was going with a violin and a acoustic guitar. Though that seems over done, so I need you guys to tell me what you want.

Please review, constructive criticism helps me grow in my writing.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	7. Musical Memories and Rising Stars

**Smlunatick-**Thanks, that is exactly what drew me to do this. Because of the similarities between the two it makes the ideas easier to picture.

**Tenshikoneko03-**Tell Midnight it was no problem, so every time you vote do I count yours plus one? It is no fun if there is no competition, in fact I wonder what you will think of this chapter.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially the ones who helped on the instrument question. The violin is staying for Usagi and the guitar is staying for Diamond, included will be the flute which Musa will play, the piano, a saxophone, (Yes Shadow Nightress that is how you spell it.), and a trombone. No I am not telling how they will played (Mysterious Smile), I think a lot of you will enjoy this. A lot of the instruments you guys chose I have played. I played the violin since third grade, had to get piano lessons because my grandmother was obsessive that if you inherited her long fingers you had to take lessons. My mom plays the acoustic guitar, my brother plays the saxophone, we really didn't touch the woodwind section though. **

I do not own these shows.

Usagi stretched from her position on the floor, she and diamond had fell asleep playing with the instruments. The cherry wood violin laid across her lap undisturbed in her position. She eased her shoulders straight trying not to awake the sleeping male beside her, succeeding in that regard she picked up the violin from her lap. She brought it eye-level and let her mind drift to her teachers.

"Michiru, Haruka, Rei." Usagi whispered as silent tears trailed down her ivory skin. Leaning back against the bed behind her, she let her memories surfaced. The room she resided in began to blur as familiar scenes and voices called to her.

"Princess, what is the matter?" A gentle voice asked the normally sunny blonde. Usagi turned to a beautiful woman with light teal hair that fell in elegant waves to her shoulders. Her turquoise eyes shimmering with worry. Usagi sighed in remorse as the day caught up with her. The elegant woman saw the burden on the young woman shoulders. She smiled serenely at Usagi and laid a calming hand on her arm. She left into another room and returned with a black instrument case. "How about I play you a tune?" The woman asked. Then she laid the case down and opened it, revealing a stacco cello.

She eased a hand under the body of the cello and brought it against her. Leaning against her knees she drew her bow against the strings of the cello, listening for the proper notes. Adjusting the tuning screws a few notches she drew her bow across the strings again, satisfied with the sounds she lean back into the chair she sat upon. Closely her eyes, she let her hand dance with the bow across the strings, a light melody sung forth. Usagi smiled lightly at her friend, noticing the peaceful expression on her graceful senshi. The melody curled around her, reminding Usagi of the surf breaking on the beach. She allowed her eyes to close and let the music transport her to a serene area. Minutes passed as the elegant woman played, to be joined by ringing of a harp and the raindrop tunes of a piano. The trio played for the princess, and for themselves, feeling the release of the day through the sweet playing. Usagi's eyes watered at the passion played beneath the notes. In a sense she envied the release it contained and wish she could have one as well. The serenade ended on a alto note, bringing Usagi back into the room. She opened her orbs to the tender gazes of her friends. Usagi bit back tears as she saw their relaxed countenances.

The tall sandy blonde sitting at the piano rose from her position and walked toward the touched Usagi. Assessing her close friend with navy sky eyes, she brought Usagi into a hug. Running a calming hand over Usagi's buns of hair. "Koneko, tell us what is wrong." the strong voice of her eternal protector asked. Usagi buried her head into her friends' shoulder, erasing her tears. Drawing a breath, she stepped back and faced the musical trio.

"So much, is so wrong, the world is heavy upon my shoulders and I grow weary at times." Usagi spoke to them. "You play so beautifully, I envy it, I wish I had something to drive my passion through." Usagi cried out in despair. Tucking her head to her chest, she let her hands ball up, and let a tear slide down her face. The third woman who leaned against the harp, turned her violet eyes to her closet friend. Stepping toward the distraught blonde, her long raven hair shadowing her movements, she pulled the bunny into a embrace. Making shushing noises she spared a glance toward the other two. Silently they made conversation with their eyes, and before long reached some kind of conclusion. The raven-haired woman gently guided Usagi after the two who walked from the room.

Usagi picked her head up to stare at her close friend. Slowing her tears, she mumbled a sentence under her breath. Her friend tilted her head to Usagi trying to decipher what was said. "Rei, where are we going?" Usagi asked the raven crowned one. Rei said nothing, instead she offered a mysterious smile. Usagi pouted at the vague intentions of the trio, but her tears had stopped. The followed the elegant senshi, and the fiercely protective one further into the home.

The two in front stopped before a large oaken door. Waiting for their company they shared a small smile. Usagi caught the exchange and turned a questioning eye on them. "Michiru, Haruka, what are you planning?" Usagi inquired to the two. Both shook their heads at the curious princess and swung the door open. Usagi's eyes scanned the room tracing different instruments that filled it. She smiled hopefully at the three and the sandy blonde stepped forward.

"Koneko, go in and chose one." She said. Usagi gazed at the wind senshi, her eyes swimming with hope.

"Really Haruka?" Usagi questioned the tall sandy blonde. Haruka smile while the teal-haired woman gestured for Usagi to go inside. Usagi dashed from within Rei's arms to the room of music, her eyes admiring all before her. Carefully, she walked to the string section, and ran her hands over the music givers. Her hand rested on a small violin which hummed with promise for her. She picked it up gently cradling the string instrument and brought it back to show the three. Haruka sighed in slight sadness, while Rei and Michiru laughed. Usagi not understanding the exchange coiled her hands around the instrument and brought it to her chest. Michiru caught the action and waved the blonde bunny princess to her. Usagi stepped toward the teal-crowned one and raised a curious eyebrow.

"We will teach you to play, but you must be very dedicated." Michiru told her princess. Usagi's eyes misted for a moment, then filled with a determine blue fire. Michiru seeing this nodded in acknowledgment, while Haruka sighed again.

"It is not fair." Haruka muttered aloud to her audience. Usagi flicked a gaze at her sandy-blonde protector. "I was hoping she would chose something along the lines of my instrument." The blonde stated with a pout. She crossed her arms and turned her head, looking almost like a put-out child. Michiru laughed while Rei stuck her tongue at Haruka.

"Too bad Haruka, I guess the string section is the best." Rei teased the brooding one. Haruka flashed a half glare at Rei, before ducking her head back toward the wall. Usagi felt the slight unhappiness from her friend, she handed the violin to Michiru and walked over to Haruka where she gave the sulking blonde a hug. Haruka look down at her caring kitten princess and patted her head. Usagi glanced up, her attention focused solely on Haruka. Haruka smiled in tender friendship, while her eyes flashed with an idea, she flashed a smirk at Rei and Michiru.

"I teach her first." Haruka stated to the others, one hand resting on Usagi head. "She needs to learn how to read music first, and recognize the notes before she can stroke the violin alive." Haruka explained. Usagi feeling excited nodded her head feverishly. Haruka smirked in triumph when she felt Usagi agreed. Rei frowned slightly at Haruka, but nodded her ascent. Michiru, giggled at the pairs antic's toward their child-like princess. Usagi cheered at the agreement to teach her and sprinted to hug her two friends. Haruka caught Usagi by the arm as she bounded around in uncontrollable joy. "We start now." with that, Haruka led Usagi into the music room and shut the doors.

The learning was tedious and often difficult, but well worth it when she graduated from Haruka's teaching to Rei's. Rei taught her the different ways to make the strings sing and the rhythms that belong only with it. Usagi strived under Rei's tutelage and soon wound up comprehending the violin from Michiru. Usagi wouldn't say it was easy in fact her hands callused, bruised, and bled under the ministrations of the curriculum. Yet, her eyes shone with joy as the passion of her soul began to vibrate from within the violin. Earning the pride of her fellow musicians and teachers, she played and with it carried her weight away. Sometimes while she played, she would sing along with the tune, Rei and Michiru joining her as well with instruments and voices. Haruka never sang, but her steady downbeats of the ivory keys on which she played never faltered as she brought them to harmony. Together, they created a chorus worthy of angels and heavenly tones, but the bond they shared with each other during these times was flawless. Each knew they other as they sang and stroked all of their worries, fears, and sadness away.

Dedicated to the very sound of music, Usagi began to gain an understanding for her troublesome arithmetic problems at school. She no longer saw numbers and letters that did not comprehend within her, no she saw the notes of music when she studied the algebraic equations. Though she did not become Ami with school work at least she could challenge herself through math. Making the very people that stood behind her at all times proud.

Usagi curled her body as the memories of the tantalizing melodies washed over her. Silent tears drew paths down her cheeks, while she whispered for her companions. Yearning for the close bond they all shared. Her thoughts were halted when a slim finger swept away her tears. Her eyes, glassy, turned to her male companion, she watched as Diamond brushed away her showing pain. He brought her gently to his side and whispered comforting words to her. Usagi hid within her only known comrade chest as tears of sorrow and frustration welled in her watery orbs. Crying the last of her memories away she pulled back from Diamond's embrace. Seeing her eyes clear of the water he drew Usagi up into a standing position. Gently he sat her on the bed and rested himself next to her. His eyes flickered with concern for Usagi as he ran through ideas, suddenly his eyes flashed and he smiled softly at her.

"Usagi, last evening you said that you could cross the barrier between worlds when ever you please." Diamond said catching Usagi's attention. "Perhaps, you could cross the realms and visit them." Diamond suggested. Usagi's forlorn expression brighten and she hugged Diamond's middle-section. Her brows drew down in a thoughtful expression.

"What about signing you into school?" Usagi inquired. Diamond laid a reassuring hand upon hers.

"We will do it when you return." Diamond explained. Usagi yelped in happiness and called to Cosmos. Cosmos appeared in a splash of rainbow colors. Usagi described what she wanted to do and Cosmos tapped into the Sera Senshi Pluto powers. Usagi willed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to spear through the barrier while Cosmos opened a portal. Together they built a road to the Sera Senshi dimension, only to be accessed by Usagi alone. Before leaving Usagi hugged Diamond one more time and grab the lamp she purchased for Hotaru.

The walkway, if you could call it that, was solid silver floating in the confines of the space. Usagi watched as she passed the cauldron core, and the blazing stars that surrounded it. Her steps sounded hollow, clicking as she walked, reaching the end of the pathway, Usagi and Cosmos placed one hand together and the other was pointed to the empty space. Together they constructed a door, lined with precious stones that represented each Sera Senshi. With their construction done, they leaned against the door to rest. Usagi dug into her space pocket hunting for the chocolate bars she had hid there. She found them, checking the expiration date she ate one and handed they other to the semi-solid Cosmos. Cosmos accepted the chocolate bar, she ate it and felt a course of sugar filled energy rejuvenating her depleted reserves.

Usagi turned to her counterpart and with their combine strength pushed the door. Giving under their combine strength the door swung opened into a familiar misty space. Cosmos observing where they were reabsorbed herself into Usagi's star seed. Usagi rushed into the mist toward a tall feminine shadow with a large key. Predicting the attack from Pluto, she side step the ball of energy, and block the incoming strike from the key with her own staff. Using some force she shoved the weapon away from her and twisted to grab the key as it swung back up to Pluto. Snatching the key so Pluto could not strike at her again, she use her staff to pry the weapon from Pluto's hand.

"That is no way to greet a friend, especially a fellow senshi." Usagi remarked. Usagi watched as Pluto's closed eyes snapped open to carefully study the familiar presence. Usagi knew Pluto kept her eyes closed to help open her senses to intruding auras. She also knew that could have serious drawbacks for her friends. Usagi watched as Pluto recognized who she was and collapsed to her knees. Usagi shook her head and kneeled beside Pluto giving the older woman a tight hug. "Hello, Pluto." Usagi said to her eldest friend. Pluto hugged her princess back and except Usagi's hand up. Usagi handed over the Time Staff to its rightful owner.

"It has been three months since I last saw you." Pluto said to her princess. Usagi raised in eyebrow in question before it dawned on her, time must pass differently between dimensions. "How?" Pluto inquired to the small blonde.

"Decided I wanted to see you all, and went along with my decision." Usagi intoned to her time guardian. "How are the others?" Usagi questioned. Pluto smiled at Usagi's caring heart and waved her time staff in a circle. The mists shifted and parted to form a opaque mirror. Tapping once on the mirror with the garnet orb that sat atop her staff, the mirror cleared and split into different scenes. Usagi studied her fellow Sera Temu, gazing at the known processes of the Senshi. Usagi smiled serenely at the Senshi living a fairly normal existence, their dreams coming true under their determine guidance. She frown in puzzlement as she studied the scenes closely. "Where is the Starlights?" Usagi wondered to Pluto.

"Since they are from a different system, I cannot retrieve a lock on their presences." Pluto explained. Usagi nodded and called to the ginzuishou, focusing inward she searched her memories for a clear picture of the starlights. Finding one, she asked if Cosmos would enjoy a trip to the home of the starlights. Feeling a agreeable notion, Usagi pushed the picture with her mind onto the well of the ginzuishou's power. A light breeze blew threw the gates of time as Usagi's aura slowly faded from Pluto's eyes.

Usagi reappeared on the Starlights home planet. As soon as her feet solidified on to the ground an alarm was sent up. Usagi sighed as she heard the wail of the alarm, though she was pleased they were ready for an attack, she rather not fight anymore senshi. Irony heard her wish and disregarded it just as quick. Three familiar silhouettes transported in front of her. They fore go the normal speeches and shot a combine attack toward Usagi. Usagi sighed again and aloud Cosmos to take over, she felt the power ripped through her body. Cosmos stood in front of the attack almost smirking at it mockingly. Usagi sighed at the cockiness her warrior half inherited.

Raising her staff, she swung the weapon in the motion of a baseball bat as the attack neared. Connecting with the energy attack the staff repealed it toward the trio. The trio jump up and separated from each other. Cosmos's eyes caught on the one on the left, the person profile highlighted by the light of the attack. Brown hair tied in a tight fishtail that swept with the motion of the warrior. Watching as the warrior stop to study its opponent, its hair falling to mid-waist as the action stopped. Knowledgeable grey blue eyes gazed at Cosmos's profile. Seeing as Cosmos's head was turned slightly away the other two fired their attacks head on.

Cosmos feeling the heat of the attacks flipped casually out of the way. However, she forgot the warrior she had been studying who awaited an opening and took it when it presented itself. Seeing the blazing ball of power tearing to her she jumped up, catching the sight as the three attacks collided. The force of the collusion sent waves in every direction, Cosmos threw her body to the left and jabbed her staff to the ground to steady her body. The wind, and dust settled giving Cosmos a clear view of the battlefield. One of the warriors had been knockout by the after effect of the blasts.

It was not the brunette she had glanced before, this was warrior was fair-haired with icy-white hair that was held in a tail that rested on the collar of the uniform. The playful green eyes, had a glassy sheen to them. She felt the boiled emotions of the other two and dodged their martial art assault. Weaving her body with the motion of the attack she grabbed the brunette's arm and twisted him over her shoulder, slamming him into the unforgiving ground. The brunette's body shuttered at the impact, but managed to spring away from the crater the body had made. Cosmos caught the stumbling of the brunette's actions and leapt toward him, avoiding the other's punch, using the force of her attack and body weight she brought the brunette down next to the fair-haired one.

Opening her senses to the last warrior, she tracked the presence behind her. Hearing running footsteps, she whirled on her right heel, and placing her weight on her left leg. Using gravity and the hammer thrust of her staff into the gut of the last warrior. Winding the last warrior, she quickly swept her right leg out and hook the warrior's left leg bringing the warrior to the ground. She use her other foot to hold down the warrior's waist. Feeling the motion of a twist under her she brought her body down to her knees. Spreading so her knees fell on either side of the warrior pinning the body beneath hers. Cosmos brought the point of her sealing sword to the warrior's neck, while using the other hand to hold the staff across the chest area.

"Yield." Cosmos ordered the one beneath her. Taking time to roam the familiar person. Raven hair was tamed under a tight rat-tail that hung to the edge of the shoulder blades. Angry navy blue eyes stared defiantly back. Yet, the warrior made no move against Cosmos, in fact the warrior went still. Cosmos narrowed her eyes at the move, and let her senses expand. She felt a huge energy attack hurling toward her. Using the butt of her sword she knocked the warrior out, using the staff as a pole vault she sprung clear of the attack.

Cosmos flicked a glance at the attack as it smoothly by the feinted warrior. Assured the attack wouldn't harm the fallen ones, she spun her eyes to the attacker. Cosmos nearly smacked herself, of course the princess of the planet would feel the energies and investigate. The familiar red hair curled upon the head, held in place by a golden crown with a small gold diamond in the middle. Dark blue eyes tinged with ruby red identifying part of what she had went through. Cosmos made her eyes slit as she recognize what the red once represented. Sensing nothing left of Chaos's procession in the woman, she brought her staff vertical to her body.

Cosmos felt and saw the building red energy in the hands of the opposing female, she smirked. Changing the lean of her staff to a ninety degree angle, she braced herself against the staff which dug into the ground. The strafe swiftly covered the ground between them and exploded against the staff. Feeling the impact of the assault on her brace she threw up a weak shield and waited for the energy to give. Slightly thankful that most senshi's assembled abilities due not include a continuous wave of energy assailants. The dissipating strength of the intensity alerted Cosmos to her next more. Stepping to the left of her staff, she moved the weapon with her, observing as the last of the attack dashed pass her. Tapping into her array of powers she summoned Mars's abilities.

Gripping a strip of paper with writing she brought it to her forehead concentrating on it. A few seconds later the paper multiplied and Cosmos threw them to the ground. As soon as the strips made contact, baseless copies of her appeared, confusing her opponent. Gauging her opening, she waited as her adversary charged toward one of her copies. Examining the time between the strike of the attack and her copy, she patiently stood observing closely for her opening. The adversary's fist passed through the copy and Cosmos struck. Bringing her staff in a horizontal strike across the princess's mid-section, the princess crumpled to her knees. Using one hand Cosmos pinched a pressure point near the neck and watched as the opponents' eyes slid shut.

Sighing and brushing herself off, Cosmos gathered the fallen warriors. Placing them in a pile she transported them to the castle upon the hill. This was home to the fireball princess, and her three celestial warriors. Mumbling about acting before thinking, Cosmos morphed back into Usagi. Usagi examined the warriors closely, noting only a few bumps, scratches, and a few heavy bruises. Usagi held off healing them until they awoke, planning on explaining why she was here instead of another battle. She was thankful Cosmos went fairly easy on her friends. Though Usagi cared for her friends, she knew not how much time she had until she was discovered missing. Summoning a small amount of Mercury's ice powers, and a little of Neptune's she blended them together and threw the creation at the sleeping ones.

Her ice water was met with four yells of exclamation. Followed by four groans of pain. Usagi turned to them, a small frown on her face. "Serves you all right, attacking before assessing whether I was an enemy or not." Usagi scolded the quartet. They all blinked at her statement, then they stared pitifully at her. Usagi shook her head as she called forth the ginzuishou. "Stay absolutely still." She ordered and commanded the healing light of the crystal. After she gazed at the quartet, she was smothered by hugs.

"Wow, that was you?" the fair-haired one asked.

"Yes Yaten." She answered, the fair-haired one shook its head. "Forgive me, Senshi Starlight Healer." Usagi readdressed the warrior.

"You have improved immensely Usagi." the brunette informed her.

"Yes Maker; Makoto, Haruka, and Rei thought I needed some lessons." Usagi responded to the observation. The raven haired warrior shook its head.

"That staff action wasn't any of them." The warrior pointed out. Usagi smile turned slightly feral, as she shook her head.

"No, that was all Setsuna." Usagi intoned to them. "Are you alright Galaxia?" Usagi turned the red headed woman. Galaxia nodded and waved a hand at Usagi's concern.

"I was surprised that is all." Galaxia pointed out to Usagi's worried gaze.

"We all are, Odango." the raven haired one said.

"Fighter." Usagi whined at the raven one. Three flashes of light greeted her simpered tone. Standing before her now was Yaten, the fair haired one, Taiki, the brunette, and Seiya the obsidian crowned one. "How would you like to join me in a little adventure?" Usagi asked the quartet. The four shared a glance and narrowed their gazes at Usagi.

"What kind of adventure?" They all intoned at the same time.

"It would be easier to show you." Usagi stated as a upturned golden moon graced her brow. A beam of light shot forth from the mark and connected with the four's foreheads. Rapid images flashed pass their eyes and they blinked when the information stopped.

"Geez, Odango." Seiya stated after. Usagi shrugged her shoulders in answer to his remark. The quartet turn to each other holding a conversation with their eyes. Seiya turned back to Usagi, a grin resting on his face. "Sure, we need some excitement." Seiya said and walked toward Usagi. He was followed by the others and Usagi directed her attention to them.

"Transform, it will make the journey easier." Usagi remarked. Lights answered her and Star-Fighter, Star-Healer, and Star-Maker, stood before her. Usagi gestured for everyone to clasp hands as she moved their particles from their home planet to the gates of time. Appearing in front of Setsuna, she hand her the lamp for Hotaru. Usagi then walked over to the door that had been forged and placed her hand on it. Her warrior half solidified beside and together the door granted the party access. Usagi cast one last glance of her home, wishing her senshi well with their desires, then stepped into the darken threshold. Followed by the others as Usagi and Cosmos led them away, the door that was created crumbled behind them. Cosmos gazed at the rubble, her eyes sadden by the scene she saw within her mind as the door folded in on itself. Her glance turned toward her partner, careful it seems even the gods desire our presence within the winx world. This thought brought no comfort to the warrior and her light half. Seeing the open portal directly in front of them, the leading pair gestured for the quartet to enter before them.

Closing the portal behind them, they turned to observe a funny scene. Healer holding back an angry Diamond, Galaxia restraining Fighter, and Maker barring the door from five females and four males. Cosmos chuckled at the scene and joined back with Usagi. Usagi quickly stepped between Fighter and Diamond spreading her arms wide and shaking her head. The two stopped pulling for a fight and sat down on Usagi bed. Usagi eased Maker from the door as it swung open from the joined force.

Usagi's eyes scanned the group, seeing that Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Selenity, and the dean of the school standing there. She raised an eyebrow at the guys, however, wondering what brought them there. Brandon, Prince Sky, Timmy, and Riven were all standing there panting in exertion. Giggling nervously at the entourage crowding her doorway. "Uh hi?" Usagi chirped nervously. The entire group face faulted causing everyone to knock heads and pass out. The group behind her whistled and she glanced over her shoulders with a shrug.

"Odango, you still know how to catch attention." Seiya's voice teased her. Usagi frowned lightly at Seiya's comment while she studied the large group of feinted people. Usagi sighed and sat beside her bed leaning against one of Diamond's legs and one of Seiya's. Now all they could do is wait, Usagi reserves were tapped from the transportation, the building of the road, and the fight.

She sighed and leaned her head back, bringing one hand to rest upon her forehead. "Today, is definitely not my day." Usagi muttered. Her comment was met with heavy laughter. The group then resign themselves to waiting for the sleeping ones.

As promised. Please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	8. InfluencesDon't Fall Asleep in A Bored B...

**Platinum Star-**Thanks, yes I know, they were having system problems.

**Shadow Nightress-** Glad you enjoyed it.

**Tenshikoneko03-** (Shrugs), sorry, but I needed them there for a reason. No one has voted for Seiya romantically so I wouldn't worry. As for Mamoru, I don't think he will be making an appearance all of his supporters went the way of the wind.

**Talum-** Longer, about how much longer? That last one was a good thirty pages.

Thanks everyone for your reviews so most of you enjoyed the last couple of chapters, I am so glad I spent most of my time on the fight scenes then.

For all intents and purposes I do not hold sway or claim to these shows.

Yaten prodded one of the feinted bodies with the toe of his boot, only to be swatted away by Usagi's hand. Yaten shrugged in boredom as they awaited their guests to awaken. Yaten's mischievous streak showed within his green eyes as he turned pleadingly to Usagi. Usagi raised a golden brow at him, her head tilted in confusion. Yaten gestured vaguely in the direction of her vanity and make-up case. Seiya snickered as he caught on to Yaten's idea, Diamond also chuckled in humor. Taiki and Galaxia sighed, and a disapproving frown hitched across their faces. All eyes turned to Usagi to break the tie and convince one group or the other. Usagi sighed, her bangs shadowing her eyes, Yaten pouted along with Seiya and Diamond. Usagi's shining sapphire orbs answered them and her blue eyes turned to the stubborn rule abiding ones. They rubbed their heads, but agreed anyway. Usagi gave a quick hug to Galaxia and Taiki, before smirking at the feinted group as small imps brandished triumphant smirks on their shoulders. Cosmos glanced into her other half's thoughts when she felt a playful streak, she shook her head in dismay, but laughed silently. The nimble, agile fingers of well trained fighters were geared as extraordinary pranksters. Usagi placed all her make-up, including the stage make-up she had gotten from Minako, in front of the unconsciousness. Yaten dived right in grabbing bright colors and dashing into the group. Seiya grabbed a few as well, selecting his victims. Diamond studied the make-up intently before making his selections. Usagi just randomly picked out colors and flounced over. She tossed two camera's to the more mature ones. Several giggles, snorts, and chuckles later the quartet stepped away from their masterpiece. Taiki and Galaxia eyes caught on the scene and they barely managed a calm composer. Together, they managed to lean the laying ones in a standing position against the wall.

Brandon, the upstanding blonde, had two very noticeable baby blue ribbons holding his short hair in pig-tails. He had rouge of dark green on his cheeks, a lighter shade of lipstick was prominent as well. His eyeshadow was a neon pink, really standing out against his tan skin. A heavy pearl necklace was looped around his neck and he had rainbow polish on his finger nails.

Next to him, was the ever serious maroon-haired Riven, his spiked hair had been slicked down with huge amounts of styling gel. Then separated into two thick braids that ended at his shoulder. He had ice blue lipstick and eye shadow, with a navy rouge on his cheeks. They had him in elegant Opera gloves of maroon.

Beside Riven was Timmy, the quiet dirty-blonde genius. They had combed his hair straight down styling it so it fell it a half face mysterious look. Using the stage make-up, streaks of summer orange were his new highlights. He had bubble gum pink eyeshadow, lipstick, and rouge. Emerald nail polish and a gold chain anklet was very complementing.

Last of the males was Prince Sky, the dashing brunette. Usagi and Yaten had combed his hair straight up before gobbing it down in the middle giving him a neck long hairstyle. He had two very prominent stripes of lavender in his hair framing each side of his face. His lipstick, blush, and shadow, were all a very white cream standing proud against his tan skin. Dangling from his ears were a pair of clip on weighted diamonds on chains.

Beginning with the girls was the serious pink haired Techna. They had spike her hair up in separate spikes. Her face was bleached white with the stage makeup with large red lips drawn on. Her other accompaniments were a sunny yellow. Attached to her neck was a false dog collar, and a inked on her upper curve of her neck was a cartoon drawing of a laptop.

Musa's raven buns were down, and instead spiked all to one side. She had two wide, long black marks on each of her eyes with a small star of the same color sitting beneath her lower lip. Her lipstick was bright neon green, mushed against a soft turquoise rouge. A gothic belt was looped around her wrist the buckle being crossbones.

Bloom's red hair was wrapped around her head, sprayed to stay put. Jagged brown lighting sparks ran the length of her cheeks, and one cut right to left across her forehead. She had black eyeshadow, lipstick, and sapphire blush mixed with white sparkles. A linked necklace hooked to another that was clipped on her nose.

Stella's once golden locks was striped with so many colors of stage makeup it was hard to identify one from the other. A big sun was drawn in the middle of Stella's forehead with bright blue. The rest of her face died ghost white except for the bright silver lipstick she sported. Upon her cheeks were thumb prints one for each cheek dyed with a maroon. She had fake stitches running the length of her neck, really noticeable with the sickly yellow hue they had highlighted the stitches.

Last, of their little prank was Flora, the sweet light brunette. Usagi and company were kinder to her, because she was more sensitive. They had streak some of her brown with forest green stripes. A beautiful snowdrop was etched on her cheek, and a teardrop on the other. Then spreading off her two eyelids were vines of lime green the came together on her chin and traveled down wrapping around her neck. A ring like hand cuffed was located on the pinkie and the chain reached all the way to the toe they had looped it on.

Yaten, Usagi, Seiya, and Diamond admired their handy work with pride. They signaled Galaxia and Taiki to snapped pictures to their hearts content. To make it a bit more fun they rearranged some positions to make some dance while others leaned in cool poses. The left the adults well enough alone, assured they would see the humor and not punish them to harshly. After three rolls of film, Usagi dug into her drawers looking for a few items. Finding what she was looking for, Usagi drew out three long soft feathers and waved in the direction of the resting ones. Yaten grabbed one, as did Seiya, while Diamond declined so Usagi scamped over with the final feather.

Together the trio made quick work, tickling every bare piece of flesh available. Each, had their own particular spot they would focus on. Usagi liked to attack the ears and the feet of the unsuspecting ones. Seiya preferred to annoy the nose with gentle brushes and then quick swipes. While Yaten like to wave the feather against the hands, which were always twitching every time the feather made contact. Seiya chuckled and pulled something from his subspace pocket, three cans of whipped cream appeared in their line of vision. Usagi snatched one, while Yaten secured one as well. Quickly, they filled the hands of each of the dozing ones. Then, with all of their combined ticklish might the irritated the noses and watched as the whipped cream made contact.

Several yells of fury echoed in Usagi's room as Usagi, Diamond, Seiya, Yaten, Galaxia, and Taiki escaped from the clutches of the ones who wanted revenge. As they sped down the hallway looking a hiding places Yaten tossed a comment into the air. "At least they aren't sleeping any more." He said and they all nodded.

"Yeah, to bad they're such grouches when they wake up." Seiya pointed out. The running group became fast blurs ducking out of the castle and into the forest beyond. Using their dimension abilities each one leaped into a high branch of a tree. Usagi hid their magic auras and the ginzuishou's pulse.

"Well, this is one way to spend an interesting day." Usagi remark as they got comfortable for a semi long wait.

Hmm, this was different. I am building something up though.

Please Review,

Happy Holidays,

WolfchildBlazer.


	9. Retribution's Fair Play

**Bgrl-**No, I am not continuing that story. Yes, I do have an idea for another.

**Hikari Tsuki Chi-**Thanks for answering my review.

**Platinum Star-**Wow, congrats on your journey to another country. Oh, by the way, the GW/SM story you are looking for is Picture This by : Angel Light

**Clueless 97-**Hmm, indeed. Oh, what trouble can be reaped.

I do not own Winx Club or Sailor Moon.

Yaten, Usagi, Diamond, and Seiya all huddled together against the dance room of the school. Their faces were a mix of humor and the utmost fear. Perhaps, they were laughing in the face of death, as several angry teens approached them. Their make-up has long since smeared from the sweat that traced their bodies from their heavy hunting and running. Even the calm tempered Timmy, and Flora looked menacing their hands out-reaching for the neck of their prey. Yaten chuckled nervously ducking behind Usagi and pushing her forward offering her as a peace offering. Seiya and Diamond also dove behind her shoving her closer to the angry ones. Usagi gasped in despair, they were feeding her to the wolves with out a lick of conscious. Finally, one of the disgruntled teens reached for the singled out Usagi. Usagi squeaked and looked into the face of her captor. Then one that held her life in their hands was the hot-tempered Riven. Usagi's wide sapphire eyes grew larger, as she gulped. It was official, she was going to die, judging from the fire in his eyes it was going to be long and _painful_. Usagi gulped again, she and pain never got along, in this predicament it would be worse. Her and pain were about to become mortal enemies, led by the enraged captain of bloodlust Riven.

Meanwhile the wolves gazed hungrily at the frighten blonde rabbit. Yaten, Diamond, and Seiya were currently making their escape out the window of the dance room. Quietly, they escaped the confines unnoticed and slipped into the shadowy confines of Usagi's room. Sighing in relief, they relax only for a cough to shatter their false security. Standing in the doorway was one ticked sun princess, and one identity crisis prince knight. Stella let an evil smile crawl over her lips as she leaned against the brunette Sky. Seiya, Yaten, and Diamond throw their hands in surrender, offering nervous smiles. Yaten smiled crookedly, his eyes small in his fear. "Uh, peace?" Yaten squeaked out as Stella stepped closer. Sky leaned toward him, his brown bangs falling piercingly into his eyes.

"You wish." Was the dead-end statement from the male. Yaten, Seiya, and Diamond could not stop the scream of blood chilling fear that escaped them. Their last sights were the enclosing doom by a psychotic blonde female, and a deranged brunette male. As they passed out, Stella and Sky share a look before laughing. They tied up the three trouble makers with a quick spell, then entered the bathroom to clean up.

Usagi smiled nervously at Riven, her eyes falling downcast in shame and fear. Riven, however, would have none of it and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. He smirked at his comrades, his eyes promising retribution. "This one is mine." He declared, strutting out of the door. The cries of disappointment from his companions made him halt. "You have three others." He pointed out before marching away. A very frighten, stiff, immobile bunny on his shoulders.

Usagi watched as the empty halls close in, slowly suffocating her. Riven's long strides brought them before a guest bedroom, and judging by the materials it was normally his. He tossed her onto the bed and circled her, observing as her terrified eyes followed him. His smirked stretched, as he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now, now, my little rabbit you should have done that." Riven scolded, tensing his body. Usagi noted he was going to attack and silently screamed in distress. She had lost her voice to fear, her sapphire eyes became pools of vivid terror. Riven chuckled darkly at his prey as he leapt gracefully at her, pinning her beneath him and furthering to stop any futile efforts to escape. Though larger and more muscular in size, Usagi still valiantly struggled refusing to succumbed. However, her struggles were in vain, as Riven had not budge an inch. Easily, he freed one of his hand and raised it, Usagi flinched fearing the worse. However, all she felt was a light tap on her nose and a shifting of the bed.

Usagi who had closed her eyes in retrospect, let them fly open and stare around. Only to land on very amused maroon orbs, that flickered with dark humor. Usagi squeak and scooted back, right off the bed onto the hard floor. The hinging squeak of bedsprings made Usagi glanced up to find Riven looking down with a large smirk, and heavily amused orbs. Usagi gulped trying to restore moisture to her parched throat, and nearly died of shock when a tan hand entered her vision. Riven was standing beside her offering her a hand up, Usagi weighed her chances carefully. Cautiously, she reached up and felt her easily lifted to her feet. Sighing she let his hand go and went to take a step when she her weak legs from fear ended their support. There by send her knocking into Riven onto the bed, with her sprawled on top. Again looking at amused, and pretense maroon eyes with a regal, sharped, arch brow of humor. Usagi apologized and scrambled off, in her haste of backtracking she tripped over her feet bringing her into a backwards fall. Riven's strong arms reached out and caught her before gravity could really take her. "Now then little rabbit calm down." He chided her. Usagi nodded meekly and squirmed out of his hold.

"So, uh what are you going to do to me?" Usagi inquired licking her lips as she glanced around searching for hidden traps. Riven chuckled at her, though a bit dark it had light-hearted humor in it. Usagi hopped back in surprise hitting the bedroom door.

"I think I have done enough, it seems you have a very over-active imagination." Riven stated with monotone, except there was a small trace of laughter in it. Usagi blinked, but then thought back to the way Mamoru first acted. The feeling is there, you just have to listen for it. Usagi sighed at her runaway imagination, before laughing at herself. Once again receiving a interested brow from Riven. "Shall we return little rabbit?" Riven inquired. Usagi nodded easily, feeling a little more comfortable in his presence. "Are you able to walk or do you have to travel the way we got here?" He asked an arched brow directed toward her. Usagi blushed and looked down, shaking her head quickly.

"I can walked." she mumbled quietly, and turned toward the door. The pair walked back to where they had left the group, only to find a tied up Yaten, Diamond, and Seiya in the middle of the pack. Usagi giggled slightly as she saw them, their faces were paled with fear and their eyes wide open. However, it seems they had revealed the location of Usagi's make-up kit, for each was sporting a rainbow of colors. Usagi squinted trying to see it better, Yaten's silver hair looked like it went to candy land and came out died the land's color. Seiya raven locks were vast shades of red, pink and white. Diamond suffered neons, green, yellow, pinks, and blues. However, the displeased teens went a step forward the Usagi and the gang. Each was sporting a dress, Usagi raised an eyebrow wondering how they managed that. Usagi giggled again, and this time louder bringing the attention to her.

All of the group raised an eyebrow at Usagi's untouched persona. Then they looked at Riven in disbelief, wondering what he had done. Usagi seeing their looks step in as a saving grace, clearing her throat she gazed horrified and empty at them. "What he did was much worst, and shall never be spoke of out loud." Usagi declared with a quiver of her lips. They all shared a terrified glance, before nodding in agreement. As the group turned back to Diamond, Seiya, and Yaten, Usagi whirled silently on her heel to face Riven. She tossed him a happy, and mischievous wink, which he smirked at.

They turned to watch Sky, Stella, Brandon, and Musa draw out large feathers and wave them threatening at the tied trio. Seiya, Yaten, and Diamond struggling to scoot away from the feathery death. They all looked pleading at Usagi, who gave them the cold shoulder. "No, you gave me to them." Usagi declared and turned her back, sticking her tongue as she did so. The group laugh, including Galaxia who just arrived and Taiki. Three laughter filled, tipped with horror and desperate cries echoed through the school.

Hmm, I hope you enjoy the little fluff scene between Riven and Usagi. Currently Diamond and Riven are tied for Usagi's heart. Turn about's fair play. I truly hope you enjoy this fun chapter, because now the story begins to grow. Children must place away their toys and pick up their arms, (or magic as the case may be.) Please Review, sorry about the wait.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	10. Mother's Move

**Clueless97-**Nope, they didn't escape for long. (Laughs.) Can't decide don't worry.

**Shadow Inc Goddess-** (Blinks) Wow, you went review crazy. Thanks though, about Apollo I figure Usa, will need some parental support. Of course your opinion counts, where did you get the crazy notion it didn't? Thanks I really try on the fight scenes, as I see many writers tend to skip over them or give bare none. I truly have no idea where the idea for Diamond being into music came from, but he seemed to have that persona. Many votes for Riven huh?

**Alright, I give you guys one more chapter to vote on the pairings. However don't worry, who ever doesn't win this, I do have another idea on hold. **

**NO ownership**

Selenity walked swiftly down the corridors of the school, were she had been staying as a guest. True, she was spending time with Stella, but her purpose was to keep an eye on Serenity. After the juvenile stunts of Serenity was apparent, Selenity realized it was time to stifle her daughter's powers. Reaching a decorative golden door, she rapped quietly and waited for the invitation. The door opened by magic and Selenity approached Feragonda's desk. Feragonda looked up and gestured for the queen to have a seat. "Feragonda, I have a request." Selenity spoke as she saw the questioning gaze of the principal. "I need you to help me seal some of Serenity's powers." She requested. Feragonda bowed her head, a puzzled frown on her face.

"You do understand the liabilities of this action?" Feragonda questioned. Selenity nodded her absolution, her hands laying demurely in her lap. "The child consents to this?" She continued. Selenity didn't nod, but she didn't disagree to the question either. "Very well." Feragonda stated and pulled a small orb from her desk drawer. "Concentrate your energies on this globe, while I cast the spell." Feragonda instruct, and Selenity laid her hands on the globe. The room was silent and hummed with strong magic that swirled before them. A few minutes more, and Feragonda stopped her muttering. "It is done." She stated, Selenity stood, gave a small bow and left.

Serena sat up in her bed, her breaths coming in gasps. Cosmos appeared before her, but she seemed tired and a little transparent. 'I cannot feel Mars's power.' Cosmos informed her. Serena twitched, a strong pain in her lower chest. "Is that the only power missing?" Serena questioned her. 'No, Mercury's is weak too, not to mention Saturn's.' was the response. Serena shut her eyes and searched her soul for the comforting warmth of Mars, she came up empty. Pushing past that she felt Mercury's ice and felt it barely respond, the same with Saturn's darkness. 'Our barrier must weaken when we sleep.' Cosmos stated. "Mother must of done this." Serena told her. Cosmos nodded, worry apparent on her face. 'What purpose does this serve, it only weaken's us and that crystal.' came the astute observation. "I know, can we summon it back?" Serena inquired worriedly. Cosmos closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. 'Yes, we have to smash a small globe in the headmistress's office.' Cosmos responded. "Operation Stealth?" Serena questioned. Cosmos nodded, her form weakening before her. "I wish Diamond or Seiya were here." was the diminutive comment from Serena. 'Me too, it would be good to have some help.' Cosmos agreed. "Too bad they were haled off to that boy's school." Serena added, and watched as Cosmos slipped back into her.

Slinking down the hallway, Serena noted that her magical senses were dimmed, she could barely feel the presences in the castle. Using her memory of the hallways she approached Techna and Musa's dorm room. Knocking, she waited for Techna to open the door. Techna did open the door, and Serena was met with a small glare. Serena held up her hands, her eyes shadowing in pain as she felt her control over Saturn's power slipping. "Forgive me, I am sorry about the prank." Serena stated, one hand covering her beating heart. "I need a small favor, which way is it to the headmistress's office?"She inquired. Techna shifted her body, letting it lean against the doorway as she studied Serena. "Please?" Serena harshly whispered, Saturn's power was just begging to be released. Techna frowned concerned and nodded to her request. She walked back into her room to retrieve something, and when she appeared in Serena's eyesight it was revealed to be a map. Serena nodded her thanks, and quickly geared her pace to the headmistress's office. While passing the doors that led to the outside she collapsed. Making a split second decision, she crawled over to the doors and pushed them open. Crawling outside, she let Saturn's power escape, and watched sadly as nature died. Watching the deep purple power vanish from her eyesight, she struggled to her feet. "I have to smash that orb, before Saturn's power does more damage or worst, falls into the wrong hands." Serena stated, and slunk back into the castle. Her pace quickened, and she reached the door to the office. Slipping in, Serena was pleased when their was noone around. Seeing the orb that Cosmos described on the desk she rushed forward. Picking it up, she admired it for a second before raising it above her head.

"Young lady, put that down!" Scolded a voice, and Serena wheeled on her heel to face it. She saw the principal standing there, her hand raised in a spelling motion.

"Sorry, but you made a major mistake when you tapped into my powers and tried to seal them." Serena stated, raising the orb higher. Wanting to bring it to a smashing end, she felt another wave of weakness flood through her body. Mercury's power was now fighting to the surface and Jupiter's was dimming. Locking her knees, she threw her hands down and released the orb that hurtled quickly to the ground. However, it did not smash as she had planned, for Selenity had stopped it. Feragonda approached Serena, as Selenity smiled in response to her save. "MOTHER!" Serena cried out, her hand grasping her shirt were she felt Mercury's power seeping to. "You know not what you do!" Serena yelled out, her knees weakening under her. Selenity only nodded to Serena's statement as Feragonda drew closer. "I grow weaker and those powers in me are not sealed, they are fighting free into the world." Serena informed them, Feragonda halted her steps and looked toward Selenity.

Feeling the control over Mercury dispel, she let her eyes fill with sorrow. "Forgive me." Serena whispered as Mercury's chilling ice erupted from her freezing the room. The room glistened like a winter wonderland and Serena reached toward the power orb. Grasping it, she placed it under her foot and brought her foot down observing the orb shatter. Still, it was frozen and the spell was in effect, without Mars's flame it would not melt. Serena sighed sadly and pulled out the crystal, in her weaken state her mind was unfocused and she kneeled upon the ground without the support of her legs. "Please." She whispered, and a bright light answered her plea. The cleansing light of the ginzuishou was her last sight, and the feel of warm arms embracing her was her last sense as she past into the realm of unconsciousness.

The next chapter, I tell you from here on out, it is really going to get hard. With Mercury, Mars, and Saturn's powers free among Altheria, what havoc will be wreck? And will Serena restore her own balance? Please review.

Best Wishes, WolfChildBlazer.


	11. Counteractions Ice Cold

**Cosmos270-**Ta, she is only going to get worse, but there is a reason for her madness.

**Hikari Tsuki Chi-**Many things, hmm, but to tell you would ruin the story.

Okay, the vote tally is ended, and the winner is Riven. Ta, sorry Diamond fans, don't worry with so many ideas in my head he will have his own.

NO ownership.

Fallen, she was laying on a blacken pool of effortless power. Her white wings, were dipped beneath the surface, dyeing the pristine white obsidian black. Her hair was a mixture of the blatant silver of her ultimate form, white of her past, and the blonde of the present. A maniacal grin was plastered on her face as she thrust her hands into the pool. Her irises were blank and the sapphire that was noted to her was flecked with empty gold. Looming in the distance were several figures, three stood together and off to the side emitting dangerous, but palpable evil. Five others stood together and directly in front of her, radiating pure good. The last two that she could note clearly was pulsing royal power, andhidden agendas's. She felt herself struggle to stand, and three beams of light shot from each of the groups to her. "A choice and many agendas's arise before you, be not fooled guardian one." A wizen voice called out, the echo disguising its sexuality. The scene then split down the middle, leaving a room with three painted walls. One of the darkest black, one of a middle grey, and one of a blinding white.

Serena sat up, holding a clenched fist to her chest, her eyes observing the foreign room. Cosmos appeared before her, translucent, but looking stronger then before. "Did it work?" She asked, Cosmos nodded frowning as she did. "What?" Serena questioned her voice a soft whisper. 'What is it that disturbed you so in the astral realm?' Cosmos inquired. "I think a warning from our plutonian side." Serena explained. Cosmos nodded and quickly searched Serena's subconsciousness. 'I see.' She remarked when she pulled back. "Really, you can make something of it?" Serena wondered. 'Not really, I can only note we are not being told everything.' Cosmos stated. Serena nodded, and pushed herself to stand up. 'Our missing powers, I can feel them, we must retrieve them.' Cosmos said, Serena sighed and turned to her warrior half. "Will we have to go through trials to reclaim them?" Serena inquired. 'I do not know.' was her answer. Cosmos then stopped Serena, wearing Minako's old smirk. Serena shuddered and raised a questioning eyebrow. 'A knight in shining armor came to your rescue, well without the armor.' Cosmos teased. "Oh, who?" Serena asked. 'Not telling.' Cosmos added. "Great." Serena stated and then pushed herself toward the door, only to have it pushed open, knocking her back. Hitting the ground she let out a groan of pain, and a sigh of irony. Glancing up her eyes locked with amused, and slightly concerned maroon orbs.

"Are you alright?" Riven questioned while kneeling down beside her. Serena nodded and stood up, only to fall into his arms when her knees gave out. "Hmm, you are still a little weak from your prior stunt." he mused, standing up with her cradled in his arms. Serena blushed, but quickly slipped out from his hold. A frown on her face, when she felt her power call out and Mercury's answered, closely. "What is it?" Riven asked.

"My powers were to be seal, instead the spell someone cast backfired and released some of my strongest powers into the world." Serena explained, walking to the door. "I need to retrieve them and I feel one close by." Serena stated. Riven nodded, but held her gently back.

"I think you might need some back up." Riven stated, to tired to argue and wanting to reclaim her powers quickly she nodded. "Good, I brought your friends here." Riven told her. Serena gave him a soft smile and followed as he lead her to them. Standing in front of her was Galaxia, the Starlights, and Diamond. "Shall we go." He inquired, Serena went to answer him when Galaxia stepped up.

"Excuse us for a moment, I must speak in private with Serena." She said bowing to him. Riven let Serena by and the two girls walked over to a corner. "Hime, your powers are harming this world." Galaxia intoned. Serena's eyes soften and she stood rigid in her place. "What happen?" Galaxia questioned. Serena offered the ginzuishou forward and Galaxia laid a trusting hand upon it. A few seconds later, she gasped. "The queen did that, why?" Galaxia inquired. Serena grinned sardonically.

"That my friend is the million dollar question." She answered. "We must hurry I feel Mercury's power is close, and its reacting to something." Serena informed them, and they all mobilized and quickly left the small area Riven had brought them to.

Bloom and Stella stood back to back fighting the spread of the deadly ice. "Icy has gotten really strong in such a short time." Bloom grunted out as she fired another blast of dragon fire. A negative cry from the technological friend stifled that comment. "What is it Techna, if not Icy?" Bloom hollered back. Techna called something to her and watched the red, and blonde frown. "Unknown?" Bloom parrot. Techna nodded, her fingers rapidly firing over the keys of her techno grid. "Well, this doesn't bode well." Bloom stated and fired another round of flame. Stella was pushing harder into her back, her staff being flooded with solar power.

"Bloom, I'm getting tired." Stella shrieked, her beam flickering for a moment. Bloom gave her an encouraging grunt as she leaned into her friend. "Okay, let's give it are all, Sunburst!" Stella cried out, and the scene was flooded with a mix of blinding golden light, and fearsome orange red flames. Stella and Bloom poured everything into there last attack, falling into their subconscious. Stella was unsure, but her last sight was her sister marching determinably past her. "Serena?" she called out weakly before her eyelids met.

Serena hurried by passing the stun fairies of music, technology, and nature. Flicking a worried glance at the fainted battle fairies, of Dragon fire, and the sun and the moon. Approaching the icy barrier of Mercury's power, that had quickly covered Alfea, she raised a hand to it. "The high hime orders passage into the heart of this power." Serena instructed to it. The ice seemed to glisten with indecision, before a thin sheet unveiled her way. The others watching sighed gratefully when the ice didn't harm Serena, and their sigh grew deeper when the ice stopped growing. They gasped when they saw Serena, seemingly walked through a heavy sheet of ice and disappear from their sight.

Serena walked on ignoring the cold to where she felt the pull of power. It led her to a small ice berg with the character for ice entwined with the symbol of Mercury. Serena laid a hand upon it and watched as a formed appeared before her. A ghostly image of the first Mercurian senshi stepped forward, her head inclined in a courteous addressing. "Hime-sama." she greeted, and Serena nodded to her in greeting. A small frown appeared on the senshi's face directed at Serena. "The line of Mercury surrendered our power to you, did we chose unwisely?" She inquired coldly. Serena stood tall, denial bubbling from her as she imperiously shook her head. "Then prove it once more." the olden senshi ordered reaching her hand forward palm outstretched. Serena stepped forward and grasped the senshi's hand. "Began." came the icy whisper, and Serena's world went light blue.

As promised the next chapter. I wanted the Mercurian trial to be in the next one. Okay, yeah for Riven, he won, (little fan fares in the background.) Ta, hmm, much to be done, and what of Saturn's power and Mars? What of Selenity's plans, and what of the dream? Still no word from Daphne or the witches, has Serena moved into a deadly position? Please Review.

MUCH, MUCH, Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	12. Mercurian Musings

**Fuzzy-** Um, you might want to let go of her, she's turning blue. (Blinks.) I doubt you want to be prosecuted because of _Her. _Besides, if you kill Selenity now, how am I to have my fun? (Simpers.) Oh, ho, she will get what's coming to her of that you can count on.

**Clueless97-**Maybe Selenity did and maybe Selenity didn't. Awe, Diamond, well hmm, how about I do a story specifically for him and Usagi later okay? Trials are never easy that's for sure.

**Hikari Tsuki Chi-**(Bows.) Thank you. Ch.12 wow! (Glances over at her YGO/SM crosses, and sighs.) So many ideas so little time.

**Cosmos270-**(Waves) Well then this will answer your question about the trial.

**Daisy-**(Big wave.) Hey, it's someone new, welcome. Upset? I think upset is going to be an understatement. Forgive? She might, but _Never _forget, I don't know I haven't fully written out that chapter of the story in my head. Yup, the pairing is Riven/Serena. Senshi? They might, I do have something plan for them.

Thank everyone for your reviews, the smile on my face could crack it. Oh. I do not remember who asked, but my messaging ID is Yahoo, and my tag line is darkwolfstarblazingblader. (Don't ask.)

No ownership claim.

The world of light blue light died down, and Serena found herself facing a mirror. Out stepped, a shadow of Senshi Mercury's first form, her hand was raised in attack position. "In order to wield the ice, you must be able to stand the cold." The shadow told her, and brought her gloved hands above her. A ball of ice began to grow from her up facing palms, and Serena braced for impact. Mercury's freezing orbs locked on the sapphire ones of Serena, and she smirked coldly. "Cosmos, cannot help you here, hime-sama."She informed her, and the power of ice branched out. The ball of ice was quickly building into a Epcot dome of size. Serena opened her arms wide, and the Mercurian Senshi hurled the ice into her chest. Serena let one small whimper escape her lips before focusing on taming her will.

After the impact of the orb, all Serena could see is the colors of frosted white, and light blue. Then, she began to feel the effects of the ice, first it was only a tingle. As if her body had gone into shock by the mere impact of the ice. Yet, it did not stay that way, the tingle which originated from her toes climbed her skeleton and wrapped around each individual bone. Still, it was an only a mere whisper of cold, it's icy fingers dove deeper, searching out her core. Outside her body, her lips were purple, her pupils dilated, her skin tinged blue, and her extension of limbs were bleeding.

The shadow of the Mercurian Senshi stood silently observing, a small stream of ice outreaching from her hand powering the roving cold. Serena felt the ice creeping to her beating heart and the nerves below her cranium. Without the ability to move she would surely freeze, grasping her will she ordered her fingers to twitch. Precious seconds ticked by before she felt the response of her fingers, next she forced for her feet to slide forward. Serena kept her breath even, trying not to overwork her pumping heart, small shuffle steps brought her closer to the shadow. An arm length away she shoved her hand up, and touched the stream of ice from the Mercurian Shadow. The shadow relented and the beam died away, taking the bone-stealing cold back into her icy realm. She nodded in acquiesce, and allowed the willful Serena to past into the next room of a trial.

Serena rubbed her hands over her arms to make her heart beat faster and warm her cold core. Feeling the steady beat of her heart she marched into door encrypted with her friend's name, Ami. Pushing in open she was enveloped into the ice blue colored light that normally surrounded her intelligent friend. Her empathy alerted her to the sense of the cold distance of her friend, and the slow warmth that Ami was noted for. It reached for her, and Serena felt her physical self reaching toward it. "Why betray the gift I gave you, my hime?" Ami's bodiless voice asked her, and Serena felt her throat ice over. "I believed in you to carry my planet's line with honor, and integrity." Ami's voice continued. Serena massaged her throat and shook her head.

"Fiend of ice, know that I will not be dissuaded, you are not my friend, and I will not defend my integrity for you." Serena softly voiced out, but it carried the tone of royalty. "Step forward, fiend of ice, and present your trial or grant me passage." Serena ordered, and a shadow began to form. Once formed the light reflecting off the icicles fell on it to reveal a woman of ice blue. In her hands she held the Sapphire of Mercury. The blue woman glanced into the orbs of Serena and she raised the Sapphire.

"You will be weighed, light hime, and the Mercurian Sapphire shall reveal if your integrity is true." The woman whispered, a beam speared forth from the Sapphire and connected to the forehead of Serena. Serena gasped as she saw the images of Ami as Mercury fighting for her. She felt the beam pulse and push harder against her memories. Reliving every time Mercury took a hit for her, all the wounds she gathered when she fought monsters for Serena to finish off. The most pressing memories were of Mercury dying for Serena in belief of her heart, and the faint dreams Mercury once had. She felt herself slipping into guilt, and felt the Sapphire start growing cold. Serena shook her head, pulled her thoughts of their treasured friendship and pushed against the invading images.

"I will not surrender Ami's faith to you, ice fiend!" Serena cried out defiantly. "Ami trusted me to carry on her planet's heart of power, your interference of her trust will not sway me." Serena called to the woman and Sapphire. "Be gone of your trickery." Serena yelled, her crescent birthmark ascend from her soul and connected with the Mercurian Sapphire. The overwhelming power of the friendship she carried warmed the Sapphire, and the woman dropped the royal jewel. It floated in mid-air and Serena stepped forward grasping the jewel. The sapphire flashed and shot toward the broach Serena always wore. "I believed in Ami's faith in me, and I will continue on." Serena declared. The woman of blue ice, nodded, and a small smiled frosted her lips.

"You have been weighed hime-sama, you have been found true in yourself and the senshi of Mercury's faith." She told Serena. "Go forth, hime-sama, with the faith of the last Mercurian hime shielding your heart." The ice fiend spoke, and the large dark blue door open from behind the fiend. Serena bowed, and nodded in understanding of the trial. Serena brushed her hand over the pulsing Sapphire in her broach and stepped through the open doors.

This room was ice blue in decoration, stalactites and stalagmites grew from each corner. What caught the eyes of the fighting hime, was the glowing ice harp in the middle of the room. It sat upon a crested iceberg of the royal family, its blue strings frozen, and glowing. The first Mercurian Senshi appeared before her and bowed. "Hime-sama, one last trial, approach the harp." She instructed Serena, Serena nodded and stepped forward. Serena laid a careful hand on the strings and turned to the Mercurian Senshi. "Play the royal family's heart song, to fully eclipse the doubt." She informed her and Serena felt her heart clench. She stroke the strings without plucking one, her other hand resting on the small sapphire in her broach. 'Ami, help me once more my friend.' Serena silently prayed. Serena felt her eyes fall closed, and drifted into a soft memory of her Mercurian friend.

"Usagi, pay attention, you asked me to teach me of my race." A navy blue short hair teenager instructed Usagi. Usagi blushed, and bowed her head. "Oh, Usagi." The blue haired one sighed, her ice blue eyes filling with hopeless laughter.

"Sorry Ami, I just am mesmerized by your playing." Usagi intoned. Ami sighed again and placed her hands back on her senshi harp. Her agile fingers dancing on the strings, plucking a repeat five stanza. "Ami?" Usagi called out, and got a hum in response. "What is this called?" She asked. Ami closed her eyes, and her princess dress formed over her body.

"The Crystal Aqua Rhapsody Serenade." Ami intoned, her fingers plucking elegantly over the harp. "Our royal heart song." Ami whispered. "Now, hime, come closer and learn our Serenade of heritage." Ami instructed, and Usagi came over, kneeling beside Ami. Ami reached down with one hand and grasped one of Usagi's, she brought it up placing it on the harp. "Together, we shall play." Ami said, wrapping her hands around Usagi's she thought the blond hime to play her line's royal song.

Serena shook herself from the buried memory, and smiled softly. "Thank you, Ami." Serena whispered, and she felt the Sapphire warm in response. Wrapping her delicate fingers around the ice string she picked out the A string. Sliding her finger up toward the bow of the harp, she plucked it. It hummed through the room and the ice string melted to show the blue of the string. Her fingers found the c-string, and she sighed. Low c, two normal c's, and a high c ended the stanza. Playing it slowly she continued the stanza. All the while she hummed the notes to keep herself in tune. 'Do, Mi, Re, Re, Ti, the notes of the Serenade.' Serena thought, and watched as the Mercurian Senshi approached. Her icy eyes were filled with tears, the song well played and brimming with the intellectual pride of their race. She laid a gloved hand on Serena's dancing fingers.

"You play our song as if you were one of our own." The Mercurian Senshi whispered, her throat choking with her held-back tears. "It has been ages since I last heard the Crystal Aqua Rhapsody Serenade." She said, and two tinged ice blue tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. "We surrender our power to you once more, the choice solid in our intellectual faith." She claimed, and the soft ice blue light shot from the Mercurian senshi. It circled Serena, and draped over her shoulders like an ice cloak. Gently the power of ice slid into her core of powers, and reinstated its place among them. The Mercurian Senshi grasped the ice harp and lifted it from its perch. Handing it to Serena she bowed, her ice blue eyes holding Serena's sapphire blues. "Please watch over the Mercurian Harp, when your kingdom rises, please return this to the last hime of Mercury." She pleaded, and Serena nodded. As their hands made contact, the Mercurian Senshi stopped her. "According to our technical computer, Mars's power is close, but causing major havoc, hurry and retrieve our sister power." She instructed and then melted from view.

Serena observed as the ice realm vanished from her sight, she stood in the yard where the fairies had tried to recess the Mercurian Ice. Held tightly in her hands was the last link to the Mercurial's and Serena looked tenderly at it. She stroked the strings once and then slipped the harp carefully into her space pocket. The ice slid from the Alfea castle, and the principal she had frozen by accident appeared in the front doorway. "You!" She called out to Serena. Serena turned to her sorrow written upon her face. "Judging by your lose control on your powers, they should be sealed." Feragonda ordered, and raised a threatening finger in Serena's direction. Serena's orbs flashed, and a ball of ice floated upon her palm.

"Have you learned nothing from your prior actions?" Serena questioned, ice coating her voice. "Your seal, made my powers fight to the surface and escape into the world." Serena told her. "Know this, only Mercury was released in your vision, by your actions." Serena informed her. "However, Mars's power is freed and..." She stopped when she saw Selenity approached. "The second most powerful force I contain, Saturn's." Serena alerted them, her tone turning dark. "If you wish not to be frozen once more, do not approach." Serena warned them. "In fact, I cannot count on you not interfering, so I must place a wall of ice around the castle." Serena spoke and raised her hand. "Once again, I must ask you to forgive me for my actions." Serena finished and the ice filled hand was brought eye level. "Mercury Aqua Mirage, Freeze!" Serena summoned from her Mercurian powers. The ice rapidly built a tower of ice around the castle, sealing off the principal and her mother.

Drained, but satisfied she turned to the entourage that was still standing in the field. She saw the shocked, but approving faces of the star group and Diamond. Seiya stepped forward with a large smirk on his face. "Remind me never to get you mad, Odango-chan." He said, and laughed in relief at seeing his crush alright. The others, the ones from Altheria's plane were shocked silent, and observed the blond warrior. Serena smiled softly at Seiya's teasing, and felt a wave of dizziness. The strain of the trial and the freezing of the castle caught up to her, and she fell into unconsciousness. Her last sight was of her sister, wide awake, and staring at her horrified. She grimaced in despair, her world bleeding black, her last sense of falling into something warm.

Okay, sorry it took so long. Well, the Mercurian Trial. Hmm, the song is actually a real one, but the title is different. Um, yeah, the music refers to the intellectual part of Mercurians. After all music is a form of learning as well. Also, I just like music, so there. Alright, Mars's is next, and what of Stella's horrified reaction? Not to mention Saturn's power draws close to a dark source. Will that wall of ice actually stop Selenity's interference? Please review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	13. After Ice comes Problems

**Hoshiko Megami-** Wow, Goddess of the Stars huh? Nice. Alright if you say so, enjoy.

**Clueless97-**Sorry did not mean to make you cold. Now, now don't jump the gun, your are assuming the reason Stella was horrified was because of her sister's power. Yep, Riven was the one who caught her. I like the song, it's actually from the video game Zelda, and ocarina of time. Though it is known as the Serenade of Water. I am going to use another one of their songs once I find the sheet music. (Laughs.) Good guess about Saturn's power, just don't tell any one else.

No ownership

A pounding headache and a soothing hand running over her forehead brought Serena from the realm of darkness. She glanced up to see the concern orbs of silver from her warrior half. "How are you feeling?" Serena asked Cosmos. Cosmos laughed and shook her silver head.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you Serena?" Cosmos inquired. Serena groan, and shut her eyes in pain as the headache grew. "Don't worry your body is currently accepting Mercury's power, the headache should be gone in a few minutes." Cosmos informed her. Serena hissed through her teeth at that information and winced. Cosmos lifted her head and glared out the window. "Of course, you wouldn't have to go through this if your _mother_ hadn't tried to seal our powers." Cosmos stated coldly. Serena winced and gazed at her brooding warrior half. An ivory hand swished in front of the silver eyes drawing attention back to Serena. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Don't brood about it, we still have to retrieve the other two powers." Serena informed her with a whimper. "By the way, have we located Mars's exact position?" Serena gasped out as the headache reached a spiking point. Cosmos nodded, but her eyes became clouded as she studied her other half.

"Something is wrong, its like your powers are rejecting the realignment." Cosmos stated, and both halves eyes widen at the sight of a orange red dragon appearing in front of them. Cosmos cursed and quickly laid a hand over Serena's heart. "The dragon fire is trying to override the Mercurian power and change it." Cosmos informed her, and used her senses to contact the star senshi.

Seiya blinked as he felt a niggling in the back of his head. He growled mentally at the intruding source when he heard a familiar voice. 'Seiya, Serena is losing control, the dragon fire is trying to corrupt the Mercurian power.' Cosmos spoke to him. Seiya's eyes shaded over in worry. _'What can we do?'_ He asked back. He heard a curse and then a hurried explanation. 'Bring Bloom, we need her to tame down the dragon-fire, I don't care how you do it, just hurry!' She exclaimed to him. _'Right, we will be right there.'_ He told her and turned his blue eyes to the group.

Standing up and walking over to the awake Bloom, he kneeled before her. "Odango-chan, needs your help, lets go." Seiya ordered quietly. Over the time that Serena was resting, the half story of the star senshi had been told to the Altheria ones. Bloom followed him quickly, they came upon Serena sweating and a silver apparition tangling with the dragon-fire. "Walk over a lay a hand on Odango's head." Seiya instructed her. Bloom bit her lip in a slight fear, both of the fear of Serena's strange powers, and the exuberant show before her. "Now!" Seiya roared. Bloom squeaked in fear and rushed over, laying a cooling hand on Serena's hand. Sapphire's opened and locked onto Bloom's sky blue ones.

Serena smiled thinly, and tried to reassure the girl. "Don't mind Seiya, he is a giant teddy bear." Serena said through tight lips. Bloom cast a worried glance down at Serena, her eyes filled with confusion. "Activate your Winx, and draw the Dragon fire into submission." Serena whispered to her. Bloom glanced around self-doubt filling her, as she stared at the silver apparition fighting the dragon fire. "Ignore that, concentrate on me, I know you can do it." Serena instructed softly. Bloom nodded, and her fairy outfit covered her, her wings stretched out revealing her concentration. Slowly her hand glowed orange-red, and the Dragon above Serena grew quieter, its form fainter. With that Cosmos, the silver apparition lassoed the Venus chain around the Dragon and dragged it into Serena's core of power.

Serena cried out in excruciating pain, bringing the attention of the ones who sat further away from them. Riven stood up quickly and rushed to Serena's aid, prying Bloom's hand away from her. He pulled out his energy sword and pointed it at the Dragon-fire fairy. The others falling in line behind him, the other winx girls calling out to him in distress. Bloom opened her eyes to stare down the sword that was held at her. "What did you do, _Bloom_?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

"She only did what I asked." Serena spoke from her prone position. "Thank you all." She whispered and fought to stand. Riven replaced his energy sword with a nod, and kneeled down to help Serena up. Serena leaned against his shoulder wearily, and glanced around the group, her eyes locking with her sister's. Serena winced, and stared deeper into her sister's eyes. "Stella?" She asked softly, replaying the horrified image of her sister's face. Stella's face whiten with shock and she pushed forward. Standing in front of Serena, she threw her arms around her in a hug.

"You had me so worried, I see you fainting as I wake up." Stella cried out into her chest. "Don't ever do that to me again." Stella ordered her with a clenched fist. Serena chuckled softly and gave a one arm hug to her sister. Serena gazed at her sister evenly with a small smile.

"I cannot promise you that, but know that I do it for a good reason." Serena told her, leaning heavier on Riven's shoulder.

"I don't care!" Stella shouted at her. Serena merely shushed her, and tightening her hug.

"I am very sorry, Stella." Serena told her sincerely, and felt a comforting squeeze from Riven. "I am sorry if I worried everyone, but unfortunately my journey isn't over yet." Serena informed them. "Another one of my stronger powers are close, and I cannot leave it for a minute more." She stated and slipped out of both holds of Riven and Stella. "Please everyone stand in a circle, senshi, Diamond, please come to me." Serena instructed them. "What you are about to see you must never speak of." Serena told them a harsh tone following the statement. "Senshi, Henshin Yo!" Serena yelled out and threw up her hand as well. Bright lights were summoned by the loud shouts of the ones she called except Diamond, who merely moved to Serena's left.

"Starlights, Stage on!" Was the echoing yell from the three boys, and one girl that Serena had stated were friends. Imagine the Altheria's surprise when they saw five scantily clad _girls_ as the lights died down. Serena, turned to them, her hair silver instead of its gold.

"Eventually, I shall explain everything, but as of right now, enter the circle." Serena explained to them. They nodded, and Serena turned to the other ones, they nodded and clasped hands. "Senshi Teleport." She called out and they vanished from sight. "NOW, listen up, no one disturb me, I am going to concentrate on the power that I am searching for." Serena ordered them, and her eyes slammed closed. Her heart reaching out for the spiritual power of Mars. Locking on it, she smirked in remembrance of her fiery friend. "Mars." She whispered, then nothing else could be heard.

Okay, short, but I have to look up a good location for them to appear. After all I know where Saturn's is going to show up. However, I don't know of any fire spots. So, I give you another problem that the queen and Daphne have instigated. The Dragon-Fire does not work will with Serena's powers. Will this as well have disastrous results especially when fire meet fire? Or what about the deathly power of Saturn? Okay, Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	14. Ember Flames of Mars

**Clueless97-**Ah, don't worry about jumping the gun, I am glad you are excited. Yes, they are from the Legend of Zelda games.

No ownership

The mismatched group appeared in the appointed spot, but their mouths dropped open in surprise. "We are under water?" Serena stated curiously. "Why would Mars's power be here..."Serena wondered, but a familiar spike of power drew her attention. "Dragon-fire." She whispered and sought out a flash of power. "You all stay here, and out of trouble." Serena instructed, she was met with resistance, but ignored it and walked on. "Daphne, show yourself, why do you have the Martian Flame?" Serena inquired. The corporeal image of the nymph sparked in sight, and she mockingly bowed to Serena.

"Hello, queen of stars." Daphne greeted, the tone flat without her normal cheeriness. Serena narrowed her eyes at the guardian.

"Are you going to force me to maneuver you so is it I may reach my goal?"Serena asked, a casual hand building with Mercurian ice. "You arefire right, how about you chill out." Serena cried and threw the ice ball at the apparition. "I know not what you plan, but I will not be a willing pawn." Serena informed her and moved on. She walked into the cavern room filled with the Dragon-fire core. Serena cast one look at it and ignored it, she wasn't going to mess with any more Dragon-fire. However, Serena noted she would have to move in the general vicinity of the core, because the Martian Flame was burning angrily behind it. All with a quick breath she phased by the core and appeared in front of the Martian flame.

"Mars's core, grant me passage through your wisdom door." Serena recited, and the flame split down the middle. Serena stepped in the middle and her form was swallowed by the roaring fire. Again as before she was met with the spirit of the first planetary senshi, but while Mercury was cold and calculating, Mars was fiery and passionate. In fact the senshi spared no quarter in her tight glare as she saw Serena approach.

"We yielded our powers to you hime-_sama_, was our foresight in hindsight?" The first Mars senshi grounded out through clenched teeth.

"No." Serena answered clearly and was rewarded with a snide sneer.

"Really, then you'll have no problem proving this." The Mars's senshi stated, and before Serena could answer was clasped by the glowing red hand of the senshi. Red light filled the room, and some of the cavern in Lake Ethemera, where the winx group was forced to wait.

The red light died down, leaving Serena standing before the Mars senshi. With a wicked smile she placed her hands in a praying position. "Can you take the heat?"The senshi inquired, before letting out a jet stream of fire. "Or the illusions inspired by the temperatures?"She added, and increase the stream of fire. Unlike the ice, the power of will would really be tested. For ice, you can maneuver your body around to regain warmth, eventually however, with fire you body would need to regenerate the water lost in sweat.

Serena's focus was thrown off in her search for will, as her nose alerted her to the smell of burning flesh and hair. She gagged at the smell, and her mouth opened to breath, there by inhaling smoke. The trial by fire was different from the iced one, because the fire started from the outside. She felt the excruciating pain of the first layer of skin burning away. With holding a scream of agony Serena tried wearily to focus on the angry senshi. However, with the rising temperature, sweat poured into her eyes eradicating straight vision. Seeing many forms of the senshi in front of her, Serena raised a hand to wipe some of the sweat away.

By this time though the fire had eaten through to her nerve endings. Now the power of fire leaked along her main veins, flooding quickly to her organs. Debilitating pain speared through her when the first of the flame touched her stomach. Serena clenched her eyes shut, but no tears escaped her eyes. With a forceful lunge she fell toward the extended hand of the Mars senshi. Her fingers brushed the gloved hand, and was rewarded by the fire leaving her senses. Serena blinked to clear her eyes of some of the sweat and saw the budding respect on the fire senshi's face.

"Very well hime-sama, now stay still so as I may repair the damage." She ordered, but her voice was quickly losing its haughty tone. "Now, continue on." The Martian Senshi stated and pushed the healed warrior through. Serena stumbled as she made way through the open hallway, coming to a bamboo screen she knelt. Taking off her shoes, she slipped past the screen and approached the merrily burning fire in the middle of the room.

Serena hypnotized by the dance of the ember flames approached daintily and kneeled before it. Raising her hands in a praying position she stared deep within the fire core. Suddenly a dark image began growing from the flame. Its mouthless hole opened and a voice spilled from it. "Those of Mars, have to handle the past, the present, and the future, can you?" It spoke and raised a shadowed hand toward Serena's head. "To handle the bloodshed of all, grand warriors, mind benders, are you able to take the images I shall impart." It inquired. "No matter you answer, my test shall reveal all." The shadow stated and then the warm phantom hand pressed against her forehead.

Serena was forced to live, first hand the dark past of the Altheria world. The true battle between the Dragon's, one of good, one of evil, twisted by command of the coven. The Dragon of fire, the good one, struck heavily against the Dragon of ice forced to served evil. Fire and Ice exploding in a myriad of colors, the coven of witches cackling darkly in the background as Ice scored a heavy wound. The dragon of Fire managed to overthrown its counterpart, and then the real battle began.

Three prominent head witches flew up and wrapped their hands around three pulsing crystals. Serena's conscious was shoved closer, and she could feel the negativity energy spilling from the witches with crystals. Together they held up their crystals and pointed to the weaken dragon who raised its head. Calling out a spell a tri attack headed for the dragon who used its last energy to blast through the attack and take down the witches. Then Serena saw the dragon fall into this galaxy's cauldron, and his core shatter, the pieces shooting off into various directions. Serena gasped as her vision went dark, and then sprayed white.

This time images flew by in rapid succession. Serena tried focusing on the key images that would slow down for a mere instant. She saw the winx fairies, what might happen to the Dragon-fire fairy if the witches got a hold of her. Also, she saw herself standing before the dream scape again, except now there were many voices whispering. Her senshi, and her prince fully moved on, their dreams budding under their careful guidance.

Another gasp escaped her, as her conscious flew back into her panting body. Locking her sapphire eyes with the two holes in the shadow creature, she swallowed. The shadow lifted its hand from Serena's brow, and waved. "You passed, strong minded one."It whispered and its form vanished back into the fires. With nothing more to be done, Serena left from the room, but this time there was no hallway only another door. She reached over and opened the door, walking into it, her empathic senses alerted her to the familiar sensation of Rei.

Before the door vanished from her vision, Serena noted the name of her fiery friend upon it, Rei. The room was the blazing red that always surrounded Rei. Her empathy stretched before her, she felt the hot temper, strong passion, and everlasting loyalty of her friend, Serena felt a tear slide down her cheek as it reached for her. "Why did you screw up so badly, Odango-hime?" Rei's voiced cajoled her. Serena pushed down the flame that crept toward her mouth. "Odango, I gave to you a part of my soul, why let me down?" Rei asked her, anger creeping into the voice. Serena swallowed her building tears, cooling her heated mouth.

"Fire apparition, make leave of your baseless tests, you are not my friend, I will not defend my decisions for you." Serena cried out. "Present yourself, fire apparition, either begin your trial or grant me passage." Serena ordered, her toned filled with that of a noble. Light blazed from the room filled with small fires, and it fell on the apparition. It was female, her skin a soft red, as well as her hair, and cupped in her hands the Ruby of Mars. The red woman locked eyes with Serena's sapphires and she raised the Ruby.

"You will be weighed, Light hime, and I am sure you will be found wanting." She sneered. "The Ruby of Mars shall reveal if your spirit is true, but I almost can see through you." She spoke, and a beam came forth from the Ruby, connecting with Serena's forehead. Serena struggled when she saw the images pushed upon her. Rei as Mars, striking demons for her, and the Ruby pushed harder against her memories. Every time Mars dashed in front of her to protect her, every wound she gained. The hardest memories surged forth, those of Mars dying for her in belief that Serena could make it right. Last of the dreams Rei had before the duties of the fire senshi took over. Serena felt the guilt building, and the Ruby heat up in anger. She shoved away the guilt and summoned the images of her treasured best friend. Armed with the precious lazy days of hanging around the temple, Serena pushed out the invading images.

"I will not surrender that part of Rei's soul to you fire apparition!" Serena yelled in defiance. "Rei blessed me with her planet's soul of power, and your mockery will not sway me." She called out to the woman and Ruby. "Release me of your trickery." Serena ordered, her crescent birthmark blazed from within and connected with the Ruby. The overwhelming power of the friendship she carried chilled the Ruby, and the woman dropped the royal jewel. It floated in mid-air and Serena stepped forward grasping the jewel. The Ruby flashed and sprung toward her broach. "I believe in Rei's faith in me, and you shall not stop me." Serena declared. The woman of red fire nodded, and a gentle smirk blazed her lips.

"You have been weighed hime-sama, you have been found true in yourself, and the senshi of Mars's faith." She told Serena. "Continue on, hime-sama, with the faith of the last Martian hime guarding your soul." The fire apparition spoke, and the large red doors behind her opened. Serena bowed, and nodded in understanding of the trial. Serena brushed her hand over the shimmering Ruby in her broach and stepped through the open doors.

The room was dark red in decoration, with small lanterns hanging from the four corners of the ceiling, and small fires lit each corner of the floor. However, what drew notice was the crested carved flame stone, upon it a blazing bow of fire. The first Martian Senshi appeared before her and bowed. "Hime-sama, one last trial, approach the bow." She instructed Serena, Serena nodded and stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on the bowstring. She turned questioningly to the senshi, an eyebrow raised in question. "Hime-sama, you must be able to draw the bow and strike this target." The Martian senshi explained. "If you succeed the target shall disappear and in it's place a small fire keyboard shall appear." She continued. "Only then, will your final trial present itself, you must play our soul song." The Martian told her, and nodded for Serena to begin. Serena lifted the bow with soft hands, and prayed for her friend. 'Guide my aim, soul sister.' Serena prayed, and felt a ghost hand overlap hers.

Serena drew the bowstring to her ear, a fire arrow appearing automatically in the string. With the warm feather shaft brushing her chin, she let go. The string snapped forward, and the feather launch from the bow. Serena watched with open eyes, as the arrow flew straight and struck the target, a keyboard appearing from the hit. She strode forward, and eyed the keys absently. Serena raised a hand to the Ruby, and stroked it. 'Help me one last time my friend.' She asked gently. She felt the Ruby warm and a soft voice whisper in her ear. 'Of course Odango-chan, always.' Then Serena slipped into a tender memory.

Rei and Usagi snuck into Haruka's piano room, carefully they shut the door and slunk to the instrument. "You have been doing excellently on the violin Usagi, I want to show you something." Rei told her as they both sat on the bench. Usagi watched as Rei fingered the keys gently, finally she settle her finger tips on the low c key. Usagi listened as Rei repeated an eight stanza song, her eyes slid closed as the music carried her. She heard Rei giggle lightly and she turned to her companion questioningly. "It is the Martian Soul song, would you like to learn?" Rei inquired, and watched as Usagi bobbed her head eagerly. Rei leaned over, grasping Usagi's hands with her own she put them on the appropriate keys. Laying her hands over her friends she began guiding her to play. Usagi craned her neck a little to glance at her friend.

"What is this called, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked and watched as Rei softly smiled.

"Mars Flame Bolero." Rei answered gently, her form shifting into her princess dress. The two best friends, are unaware of Michiru and Haruka watching in the background. Clapping from Michiru and Haruka snap them from their daze.

"I thought you play the harp Rei?" Michiru asked. Rei nodded with a blush and look down.

"I teach Koneko the piano, not you." Haruka told her and charge at the fire senshi.

Serena smiled as she slipped from the memory. 'Haruka tickled Rei for awhile for that.' Serena mused. 'Thank you Rei.' Serena whispered inside. Her fingers found the right keys on the keyboard, and began to play. Following the eight stanza pattern, of low c, normal a, low c, normal a, high c, normal c, high c, and normal c. Humming along with the notes to keep herself in time, Mi, Do, Mi, Do, Re, Ti, Re, Ti. Serena felt the keys warm beneath her fingers and smiled. The crisp clacks of the Martian senshi's boots, stopped Serena from playing and turned to the senshi. She was greeted with the sight of the senshi's tears, the soul song gentling the blaze of fire in the soul.

"You play, as if one of ours." The Martian senshi whispered as she laid a gloved hand on Serena's perched fingers. "Centuries have passed since I last heard the Mars Flame Bolero." She told Serena with tears threatening her voice. "Thank you." She said, and two fire red tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. "You have proven yourself worthy, hime-sama, we give our soul part back to you in bonded faith." The Martian senshi spoke, and a fire red light surrounded Serena. It slipped into her core of power, warming its familiar spot. The Martian Senshi grasped the fire keyboard and lifted it from its perch. Handing it to Serena she bowed, her fiery red eyes holding Serena's sapphire blues. "Please watch over the Martian Keyboard, when your kingdom rises, please return this to the last hime of Mars." She pleaded, and Serena nodded. As their hands made contact, the Martian senshi gasped. "Saturn's power is close, but causing major havoc, it is resisting someone's control." She informed Serena, her eyes blank. "This will come to pass if you do not hurry." The Martian Senshi warned, then her form went up in flames.

Serena watched as the Martian Flame die out around her, leaving her facing the dragon-fire core. Hastily she stumbled away from the core and past the melting Daphne. Quickly she made her way to the waiting assembled group. With a structured nod, they made a quick circle and reappeared above the lake, on the shore. With the last of her energy Serena gave a small smile and fainted into the waiting arms of Riven. He gaze down, then up at the strange senshi. "Will this happen every time?" Riven asked, and Star fighter shrugged. Riven would have asked something else, if Serena hadn't begun to twitch in his arms.

Cosmos from inside attempted to make contact with Seiya before appearing. 'Seiya, retrieve Serena from Riven and bring her away from the group.' She ordered. 'What about the questions?' He asked back. 'Tell them you will explain later.' Cosmos instructed, and felt Serena's body being moved. She settled down, waiting for the star senshi to lay Serena's body down before appearing and watching over her other half. As she appeared she gazed past the sun in the sky and looked to the moon. "Not much longer now." Cosmos whispered and then turned her attention back to Serena. "We must reclaim the powers soon." Cosmos declared softly and laid a soft hand on Serena's head.

Well there is the Martian Trial. This one was a little more elaborate because Rei is Usagi's best friend, no matter their arguments. No, the instruments play no real part later in the story, I just rather have Usagi return home, at least with a reason. Ah, but that is far later, yes. Hmm, Saturn's power is getting dangerous, and what exactly does Cosmos mean about soon? What will be the effect of the Dragon-fire on Serena's Mars powers? Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


End file.
